Book One - An Unexpected Journey
by Jayme112234
Summary: Athena seeks out her grandmother to tell her one of her favourite stories. The story about the dwarf king, his company, the hobbit and the witch and their incredible journey to reclaim their home land from a dragon. Based on the first film and the start of the second film. Thorin/OC.
1. Prologue: Grandmama's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings... they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either.

* * *

**Prologue: Grandmama's Story.**

"Grandmama," a small girl cried as she ran through the corridors of her home, her mother was busy with her brothers; she dodged past people as she went knowing where to find her grandmother, she smiled to herself as she finally spotted her. The blonde girl ignored some of the mutterings of annoyance around her as she continued to run towards her, she smiled as she stopped before her grandmother who smiled as she dismissed the women that she had been talking to.

"Athena, what a pleasant surprise… have you escaped your mother again?" the elderly woman said, she smiled softly as she sat down in her chair; the room was mainly silent and Athena nodded her head as she quickly took a seat, she was renowned for disappearing when it came to her younger brothers. Athena's grandmother sighed as she brushed some greying hair from her face, she was growing so old now that she was surprised that she was still alive; she knew it was something to do with her not being completely human and that was her blessing, something she was thankful for every day.

"I wanted to hear the story again Grandmama… the one about the dwarves, the hobbit and the brave witch," Athena said as she smiled up at her grandmother, who sighed with a smile knowing what story that she was talking about; she pursed her lips for a moment as she thought, she knew that it would be a while before her daughter, Athena's mother would be free to come and find her daughter.

"Okay then," the woman said as she smiled at Athena, she could see herself in the young girl and she hoped that her granddaughter would never have to see the dangers of the world that she had seen a little girl nor would she ever feel unloved.

"Now where do I begin," the woman said as Athena made herself comfortable, she watched her grandmother curious about what the story would contain; she knew it was sort of different every time that she heard it but it was the best story that she had ever heard.

"Grandmama," Athena said knowing that her grandmother was teasing her, the two would be alone for a while since everyone else was busy; Athena wasn't sure what her father was doing but she had a feeling he was with her grandfather. The woman chuckled knowing her granddaughter was inpatient, something that she had clearly inherited from her grandfather; the greying blonde sighed knowing that it also reminded her of someone else, someone that she had lost so long ago.

"Now then, what is that phrase you use? Oh, yes. Once upon a time, there lived a young woman by the name of Thalia Hunter…" Athena's Grandmother said with a fond smile as the story came flooding back to her.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	2. Chapter 1: Thalia Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings... they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either.

* * *

**Chapter One: Thalia Hunter.**

"I'm serious Thalia you need to get yourself a proper job," Nathan Hunter said annoyed as he looked at his only daughter, he sighed as he stood outside the airport preparing to return to his life in New York. He only wanted what was best for his daughter and he couldn't understand how she could work as a waitress when she was smarter than that; she had so much potential and yet she did nothing with her life.

Thalia nodded her head as she listened to her father talk, it was the same every time that he came to see her; he always complained about her choice of work and nothing she ever did made him happy, she sighed as she crossed her arms and listened to him talk.

"Now will you be spending Christmas with your mother?" Nathan said as he checked that he had everything, he'd had a conference in San Francisco and was now preparing to travel back to his home in New York; he had been divorced from his wife years ago and hadn't spoken to her since leaving their four children to play piggy in the middle for them. Thalia nodded her head, Kathryn Simmons had called weeks ago to confirm that her only daughter would be joining her for Christmas; she swore that there was something weird about her ex-husband's mother and didn't want her anywhere near that family.

"I will see you in the New Year then," Nathan said stiffly as he nodded at his daughter, he didn't spare her a look as he turned and walked away; he headed straight into the airport, he had done what he had to and now he was going to walk away without looking back like he always did. Thalia watched him leave as she crossed her arms and leant back against her Audi A5, she knew that it would be ages before she saw him again; she hardly ever saw her parents and brothers and for good reason.

* * *

Thalia sighed in relief as she stepped into her home, it wasn't a big place but since she now lived alone it didn't bother her; she looked around her home as she thought about her father's visit, he had spent two weeks complaining about her life. The blonde had spent years hiding a secret that only she knew, it was something her grandmother had told her about the women of the Hunter line; something that she was forbidden to tell anyone until it was time to tell her three nieces.

Thalia set down her car keys side table by the door before she headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch, she reached for the remote and turned on the television; she furrowed her brow as she searched the channels for something to watch. Thalia stared for a couple of moments, she knew that there was going to be a time when she would have to talk about what was going on; her parents had long since given up on her, they'd had so many hopes for their only daughter but fate was against them.

"Meow," cried her cat that clambered onto the couch, the cat rubbed itself up against her body before it sat down and looked at her expectantly; it tilted her head as it watched the blonde making her side and nod her head knowing that it wanted. Thalia climbed to her feet and headed for her kitchen to make some dinner for her and her cat, she glanced behind her as the cat climbed down from the couch; she rolled her eyes as it disappeared for the bedroom, she knew that it would reappear when it heard it's bowl being put on the floor.

The blonde leant against the counter and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she forced herself to focus as her hands shook; she bit her lip knowing that she had to remain in control. For as long as Thalia could remember she had been able to see the past, present and future; she could remember the first time she had predicted something and the nightmares that it had given her but no one had believed her.

Her grandmother had been thrilled when the visions had started while her parents thought that there was something wrong with her; they'd sent her to numerous doctors and therapists who had never been able to figure out what was wrong with her. Thalia shook her head as she took a deep breath, she had learnt to control her visions in some sense to hide it from her parents; they had forced her to take so many medications that she'd been held back a year at school because the drugs made her sluggish and unable to concentrate.

Thalia opened her eyes as she continued to take deep breathes, she waited for a moment before her hands stopped shaking; she brushed some hair from her face as she continued to make some dinner for herself. The blonde settled on something simple as she carefully set down the bowl with cat food, she paused as she waited for her cat to come and get her food but nothing happened.

"Kit," Thalia called as she stepped out of the kitchen, her blue eyes swept over her kitchen as she attempted to trace her cat; it had been a gift from her grandmother when she moved away from her parents and kept her company while she dealt with her powers.

* * *

Kit didn't move as Thalia walked into the bedroom, her amber eyes focused on the magical book that had opened itself; the cat pushed itself to its feet as it glanced back at the blonde and meowed as if knowing something that it didn't. Thalia frowned and looked at the book, she glanced around knowing that she had hidden it before her father had come; she didn't know how it had gotten out of its hiding place but she knew that only powerful magic could have moved it.

Thalia sighed as she moved forward and checked the book, she paused confused as she ran her fingers over the pages and smiled to herself knowing that it was her heritage; it had been passed to her by her grandmother and one day she would pass it on to her own daughter when the time was right.

Thalia furrowed her brow as she spotted some writing that appeared on the page as she went to close the book; she stared at it for a moment before shaking her head, knowing that it was probably her imagination. The blonde carefully picked up the book and moved to put it back in its rightful hiding place; she didn't trust anyone with that book and she never would.

"Come on Kit time for dinner," Thalia said as she popped the book back into a cupboard and closed the door, she smiled at the cat as she headed for the door; she had a late shift for work and she would have to leave soon. Kit watched her owner leave before she looked back at the cupboard where the book had been placed, she watched as a strange light appeared from the door and the cupboard rocked slightly.

Kit hissed as her white fur stood up on end, she glared at the book knowing that whatever it was wasn't going to be pleasant and she had a feeling that it was going to change everything; Kit's amber eyes watched for a moment as the light disappeared before she looked behind her. The car knew that she was going to have to keep an eye on Thalia if something powerful was happening with the book.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	3. Chapter 2: The Bright Light

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings... they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bright Light.**

"So what are you doing tonight?" one of Thalia's co-worker's asked as the blonde prepared to leave work for the evening; no one knew much about Thalia and she tended to keep to herself since she knew that it wasn't safe for normal people to be around her loads. The blonde was used to keeping what she did when she was alone a secret, she hardly ever ran into other witches and even when she did they were often far from welcoming of her presence.

"Not much… quiet night in," Thalia lied as she smiled at the other woman, she had plans to do a little patrol so that she could stay in shape; the last thing she needed was for her to be unprepared if a demon decided to take her out and try and steal her powers. Her co-worker rolled her eyes and nodded her head, everyone wanted to know more about Thalia; she was so mysterious and she never talked about what she did when she wasn't in work.

"Well I hope you have a nice night… I've got a hot date with my boyfriend," the woman said making Thalia smile politely and nod her head; she doubted that she'd ever be able to have something like that without denying a part of herself. No human would ever willingly stay with a witch since their lives would be in constant danger and most witches only got involved with people that they deemed worthy of entering their families and covens; something that Thalia often didn't seem to meet the mark for.

"Well I hope you have a great night together," the blonde said before she collected her things and left, she stepped out into the cold air and shiver lightly knowing that tonight was going to be worth it.

* * *

Lord Elrond frowned as he watched his old friend search for something from his library, he didn't know what he was looking for but the wizard had refused to tell him anything about what he planned.

"What is it you are looking for again Mithrandir?" Elrond asked as he continued to watch the grey wizard search his archives; he could see that the wizard was desperate to find something and he didn't know what it was, he had been watching Gandalf search for hours and he had yet to find what he sort. The wizard paused for a moment and looked back at the elven lord that was watching him; he knew that he could not reveal what he had planned to Elrond knowing that he would not approve of what he was going to do.

"Just a passage from a book," the wizard said as he finally found what he was looking for his blue eyes lit up as he stared at the spell that he had been seeking; he knew that he wouldn't be able to take the book with him and he'd have to remember the spell. Elrond glided towards Gandalf as the wizard snapped the book closed, he looked at the elven lord knowing that what he was about to do was against the rules; he was going to steal away someone who did not to belong in this world, someone who would have a power that no one processed here.

"I'll be going now," Gandalf said as he placed the book back, he knew that he had a long way to travel and he still had to do this; he had a burglar to find and a witch to collect before the company turned up wanting to retake their home.

"There is something that you are hiding from me," Elrond said as he watched the wizard, he had a horrible feeling that the wizard was going to meddle with powers that he didn't understand and that should never be used. Gandalf stared at him for a moment, he wasn't about to reveal what he had planned and that he knew that it needed to be done; there was a power out there that would help with the quest and he was sure that it would help them.

Gandalf moved to walk away from the elven lord knowing that there was nothing that could be said to stop him; this was going to happen and the world as they knew it depended on him finding the right power to help them as he felt the world was going to change.

"Mithrandir I truly hope that you know what you are doing," Elrond said as he stared at the grey wizard, who paused at the doorway as the elven lord spoke; he knew that this was a massive risk and that it could all go wrong as he opened a door way between two worlds. Gandalf turned and looked at Elrond, he watched him for a moment as his eyes filled with an emotion that worried the elven lord; he wished that he could see what the wizard had planned.

"As do I," Gandalf said as he turned and walked out of the door, he could only hope that his powers would be able to bring someone from another world to Middle Earth; he needed to just find the right person to help on his quest.

* * *

Thalia huffed as she wiped the sweat from her head and glanced behind her, she glared at the dark figure that walked out of the shadows looking for her; she had thought that this would be a simple vanquishing.

"Come out, come out where ever you are witch," the demon hissed as his strange amber eyes searched the alleyway trying to find where the blonde was hidden; he had been perfectly happy attacking the innocent before the witch had attacked him allowing his prey to escape. Thalia took a deep breath as she wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess again; she had been so sure it was a low level demon and yet it had still managed to surprise her.

The blonde blamed it on her lack of practice since she hadn't been able to practice while her father had been visiting since he had no idea that magic existed; she knew that it was something that she would never be able to tell him and there was no doubt in her mind that he and her mother would never understand. Before Thalia had a chance to react the demon appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat; she gasped as he lifted her from the floor leaving her legs dangling in the air.

"Pathetic," the demon snarled as he started to choke Thalia, she glared at him knowing that she had to get out of this and quickly; the blonde quickly forced her legs up and forced and propelled herself away from the demon using its stomach. Thalia grinned to herself as she was dropped to the floor and quickly got to her feet, she was wearing a black blouse with dramatic cape sleeve and black high waisted skinny jeans paired with black heeled ankle boots; she wanted to make sure that no one could see her battling demons and had dressed for the occasion.

However Thalia and the demon were taken by surprise as a bright light, they both shielded their eyes as the light became brighter; the blonde was sure that she could hear someone talking but Thalia couldn't figure out what they were saying. The light around them intensified and the blonde felt a sharp tug on navel before the world around her seemed too disappeared; she could hear the painful screams of the demon that she had been fighting before there was silence.

Before Thalia knew what was happening, the blonde felt herself falling and some sort of strange darkness filling her; she couldn't fight the control it had on her as she fell unconscious as the strange words continued to echo soundlessly around her.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings... they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Middle Earth.**

Thalia groaned as she touched her head, she had a massive headache and she had a feeling that she had been unconscious for a while; the blonde licked her dry lips as she slowly opened her blue eyes, only to snap them closed at the bright light.

"Careful my dear," said a voice making Thalia snap her eyes open and sit up, she winced at the movement to find a man watching her as he smoked a pipe; she stared at her for a moment before her head started to ache again. Gandalf watched the blonde as he wondered why his spell had brought her to him, she wasn't what he had been expecting when he had torn a hole in the fabric of the world to bring her forth however she would have to do.

"How is your head? You had a nasty fall," Gandalf asked as he continued to watch her curiously, he was sure that for whatever reason she had been chosen that she would be some use for him yet; he watched the blonde knowing that this was going to be an interesting morning and he still had to travel to the shire with her.

"Where am I?" Thalia asked as she looked around she was in some sort of forest and she couldn't understand how she had gotten there; the last thing she remembered was fighting the demon and now she was waking up here. Gandalf puffed on his pipe for a moment as he considered the blonde again, he still wasn't sure what to make of this witch that he been brought before him.

"We are in the Old Forest just outside of the Shire," Gandalf replied as Thalia moved to sit up properly, her eyes warily trained on him as she tried to figure out what had happened and why she was here.

"I've never heard of it," Thalia muttered as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the headache, she swallowed as she tried to jog her memory about places called the Shire; she couldn't think of anywhere in San Francisco by that name. Gandalf paused for a moment before he chuckled, he knew that she was going to be far from pleased when she learnt that he had taken her from home and had been stealing from her for quite some time in preparation of this.

"That's because it is not a place of your world," the wizard revealed as he pulled his pipe away from his mouth and tilted his head, he knew that she was a witch and he could sense her immense power from where he was sat across the fire from her.

Thalia paused as she looked at him, she blinked as she allowed herself to focus for a moment; she didn't believe that she could have heard him right. Even if the man before her was telling the truth, it was against the rules for anyone to do what had been done; stealing someone from one world to the next was not to be done and everyone magic knew that.

"What do you mean my world? What have you done?" Thalia demanded as she glared at the old man, she didn't care that she was raising her voice; if he had done what she had thought then there would be consequences for everyone involved.

* * *

Thalia frowned as she listened to Gandalf talk, she hadn't really said anything since he had sort of explained how she had been brought to his world by an ancient spell; he needed her help and he knew that he had to warm her to him.

"So what do you think?" Gandalf said as he watched Thalia, she wasn't what he expected but he could sense that there was something in her that she didn't even know about something that made her suited for this world and this quest. Thalia took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair, she winced as she came across a bump on her head that had formed when she'd arrived in Middle Earth; her mind raced as she tried to ease her thoughts wondering what she should do.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't need your help Thalia Grace, you will bring something to the company that we do not yet have," Gandalf said with a sparkle in his old blue eyes, he watched the blonde knowing that she would discover herself during this journey.

However the witch didn't get to comment as a group of orcs burst into the clearing where they were; Gandalf was quickly onto his feet and produced his sword so that he could defend himself. Thalia squeaked in surprised as she dived out of the way, she didn't know what these creatures where but she had a feeling that if she stayed in Middle Earth then she would be seeing a lot more of them. The blonde swallowed as she turned to face the orc that was chasing her, she flicked her hand and blasted him away from her with her Telekinesis; she knew that she couldn't run off and hide, this was something she had conditioned herself for and knew how to do.

"Thalia focus," Gandalf scolded knowing that while this was a shock for the blonde, he didn't need her dying here when he had only just brought her to this world; she had to prove that she was strong enough to handle the journey ahead. Thalia glanced at the river that flowed next to them, she took a deep breath and raised her right hand as her left found the white gold Amethyst teardrop pendant that had been given to her as a present; she slowly started to manipulate the water as the orcs charged towards her.

Gandalf stood back in disbelief as he watched Thalia manipulate the water before it charged towards the orcs and washed them away; he stared knowing that there was clearly something more to this witch and that was why she had been chosen. Taking a calming breath Thalia lowered her hand and opened her eyes, she swallowed as she glanced over at Gandalf who was watching her; she doubted he'd ever seen anyone control an element like that before, even her own grandmother didn't have that much control over her own element.

"Welcome to Middle Earth Thalia Grace," Gandalf said as he approached the blonde, his eyes watching her knowing that there was something special about her and he couldn't figure out what it was. Thalia nodded her head as she looked down at her hands as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on; there had little choice on what she would do now.

"Where is it we go now?" the blonde asked as she watched Gandalf move to collect his things, he didn't pause as he started to pack up knowing that they needed move before the orcs returned; he didn't want to waste another moment in this forest.

"We travel to Bag End," Gandalf said as he picked up a navy spotted bag, he looked back at Thalia knowing that she wouldn't be happy when she saw what was inside; he had been planning this since he had heard the plans that Thorin Oakenshield had to reclaim the mountain. Thalia furrowed her brow as she took it from him, she tilted her head curiously as Gandalf nodded at her as he collected his things so that they could leave.

"Now let's be off… I have a feeling that our burglar will be having quite a difficult time around now," the wizard said as Thalia shouldered her bag, she was suddenly glad that she had been in some patrol clothes if this was going to be what she was doing now. Gandalf glanced back at the blonde witch, he knew that this was going to be an interesting quest indeed.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Company

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own the spells used in this story, they are from Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Company.**

Thalia looked at the hobbit that opened the front door to them, she raised an eyebrow wondering what Gandalf was planning; the man before her, didn't look like someone who would be going on some sort of dangerous quest.

"Gandalf what is going on?" Bilbo demanded as the wizard walked straight into his home while Thalia hovered in the door way; she suddenly felt bad for the hobbit who was clearly suffering from a home invasion of some sort.

The blonde offered Bilbo a small smile before she stepped inside and looked at the dwarves that were having some small party in the hobbit's home, she sighed knowing why the poor hobbit seemed worried and a little irritated.

"I'm Thalia… I'm guessing he does this often," the blonde said as she watched Gandalf cheerfully chatted and interacted with the dwarves; she didn't know what it was but she could tell that the wizard usually brought as much trouble as he did help to his friends.

Bilbo eyed the witch curious as to why she had arrived with Gandalf before he offered her his hand to shake and introduced himself.

"Bilbo Baggins of Bag End," the hobbit said introducing himself, he nodded at Thalia as he quickly looked around; there were twelve dwarves in his home and he still didn't know why, only knowing that they had come here at Gandalf's say so. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Bilbo hurried away to stop them from breaking anything; Thalia watched him go as she leant against the wall, she eyed the dwarves warily wondering what she had let herself in for.

"You weren't here before," said a voice making the blonde jump slightly, she turned to find a dwarf watching her curiously; she swallowed as he eyed her for a moment.

"Bofur this is Thalia Grace Hunter… she's a friend of mine," Gandalf said reappearing seemingly from nowhere, he nodded at the dwarf who was staring at the blonde; he hoped that their leader was prepared to take on the witch because they were going to need her.

Bofur nodded before he threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder and dragged her into the dining room where the twelve dwarves were having their dinner.

"Gentlemen this is Gandalf's friend Thalia Graceful Hunter," Bofur said as he introduced the blonde, she paused at the name that he had said and opened her mouth in protest; however she got the chance as she stared at the twelve dwarves that were sat in the dining room.

Gandalf stepped forward as he spotted the lost look on the blonde's face, he knew that this had to work and he hoped that she was prepared for what the quest would change.

"Bilbo, Thalia allow me to introduce Fíli, Kíli, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori," the wizard said as he looked between the hobbit and the witch; he just hoped that the leader of the group wouldn't cause him to much bother about his choices.

* * *

"Careful! You'll blunt them," Bilbo cried in distress as he attempted to stop the dwarves banging his cutlery against the table; Thalia watched from the back of the room, she couldn't help feel sorry for the hobbit especially since it was clear he'd had no idea that this was going to happen.

"Oh, did you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bifur called as they all continued what they were doing, Bilbo raised his hands as he hurried forward making Thalia sigh and look at Gandalf; she couldn't believe that the wizard was allowing this, she knew that the dwarves meant no harm but this was Bilbo's house and he was clearly upset.

"Blunt the knives! Bend the forks! Smash the bottles and burn the corks! Chip the glassed and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," the dwarves sang gleefully as they started to clear the table by throwing the plates and cups, Thalia closed her eyes as she heard Bilbo squeak knowing that they were going to push him over the edge at some point and it wasn't going to be pretty if he snapped.

"Okay that's quite enough," Thalia said making all of the dwarves stop and look at her, she ignored the small smile that twisted itself onto Gandalf's lips as she moved out of her corner and walked forward; she had a feeling that if something wasn't done then poor Bilbo would end up with more than broken plates.

"Aye lass but who are you to say that," Dwalin asked as he reached for his axe, he glared at the blonde who was taken away their fun while they waited for their leader to arrive; Gandalf looked at Thalia with interest as he watched her wondering what she was going to do.

The blonde smirked as she looked at him, she knew that they weren't going to really listen to her; she was a woman and she needed to prove her worth.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," Thalia whispered causing the axe to disappear, she grinned as all of the dwarves stared at her shocked while Gandalf chuckled as he sipped on his drink; he knew that this was going to make things interesting if Thalia was going to use her magic like this.

"What did you do with my axe?" Dwalin snarled as he got to his feet, he looked around confused as Thalia crossed her arms, she had no intentions of being frightened by some over grown dwarf who thought that he could bring out a weapon to get his own way.

"I cast a little spell… I'll bring it back when you apologise to Bilbo," Thalia said as she raised an eyebrow at the dwarf while Gandalf chuckled and smoked on his pipe; he could tell that she was going to be one hell of a match for the dwarf leader when he arrived.

Dwalin grumbled for a moment as he eyed the blonde to see if she was serious, however after a moment of staring he huffed and apologised to Bilbo; he had a feeling that she wasn't going to back down until she had done what he had wanted.

"Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed," Thalia said allowing the axe to reappear, she knew that she couldn't have them all hating her before the quest; she needed to keep them on side otherwise she was going to be stuck in Middle Earth for a long time. Dwalin huffed as he slunk off to sit next to his older brother, who chuckled as he looked at the blonde; he had a feeling that she was going to be the one to keep them all in line.

"How did you do that?" Fíli and Kíli asked as they hurried over to the blonde curious about how she had made the axe disappear and reappear like that; she sighed as she looked at them knowing that she probably shouldn't have done that.

Gandalf chuckled as he watched the two young dwarves question Thalia, he knew that they would be key in warming their uncle to the idea of allowing the blonde on the quest to reclaim their lost home; Thorin wasn't going to be welcome to the idea of allowing a woman to join the company. Suddenly three loud knocks boomed through the hobbit-hole making everyone stop what they were doing, Thalia glanced at Bilbo who looked just as confused as she did.

"He's here," Gandalf said before everyone moved towards the front door, knowing that everything was going to take an interesting twist now.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	6. Chapter 5: Thorin Oakenshield

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own the spells used in this story, they are from Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Thorin Oakenshield.**

The group of twelve dwarves gathered around the door as it was opened to reveal their leader as Thalia leant against the back wall; she eyed the dwarf that entered before she shook her head, her thoughts turning to the bag that Gandalf had given her.

"I thought you said that this place was easy to find Gandalf. I got lost twice and wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for the mark on the door," the dwarf said making Bilbo quickly move to check his door for a mark.

Thalia eyed the door as she noted the magical mark that was on it; she had a feeling that it was Gandalf's doing as she rolled her eyes and sat at the back of the room. The group headed into the dining room so that their leader could have something to eat, they all seemed eager to hear what he had to say about the meeting with the other dwarf lords; they hoped that it would be good news since they only numbered thirteen without the help of the other beings in the room.

Thalia watched as they started to talk about the meeting that Thorin had attended before she collected the navy spot bag that she had been given by Gandalf; the blonde glanced at the horde of dwarfs before she slipped out of the room, she knew she wouldn't be missed while they discussed what their leader had been doing.

Thalia set the bag down on a table, she took a deep breath before she opened it curious as to what she would find; the blonde started to pull out the contents of the bag when she paused. Inside were three outfits, three sets of shoes, two sets of pyjamas and a coat all of which she'd had back in her own world that had disappeared with the last few months before Gandalf had brought her to Middle Earth.

Thalia stared at the items that she had pulled out of the bag, she frowned as she realised that the wizard had planned this all along; he had stolen items from her home and then had brought her to this world. The blonde turned on her heel and stormed back into the dining room, she ignored the surprised looks from several of the dwarves as she cornered Gandalf; who raised an eyebrow at her as if he had been expecting that she would snap.

"You've been planning this for months haven't you… you didn't even care if I'd say no, you brought me to your world knowing that it was against the rules and you have been stealing from me," Thalia shouted annoyed as she poked the wizard repeatedly, she ignored the whispers and protests as people attempted to stop her; she wanted to know the real reason that she had been brought to this world.

"Thorin this is Thalia Grace Hunter, the fifteenth member of your company," Gandalf said as he ignored the blonde's rant and introduced her to the leader of the dwarves; Thorin raised an eyebrow at the wizard, he had a feeling that the woman had no idea what she had let herself in for if she was going to argue with Gandalf the Grey.

* * *

Thalia looked over the contract that she had been given by Balin, she could hear Bilbo muttering the inner workings of what it said and she rolled her eyes as she quickly signed it; she handed it back to Balin, who raised an eyebrow at her as Bilbo continued to read over his own contract.

"Oh, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth total profit if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries including but not limited to laceration, evisceration... incineration?" Bilbo said as Thalia paused, she glanced at the hobbit who was looking between the dwarves as if waiting for someone to explain what this meant; he looked a little pale and as if he was going to be sick.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. Think furnace, with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur said as Thalia looked at Bilbo concerned before the hobbit dropped into a dead faint; she sighed as she got to her feet and moved to check on the now unconscious Bilbo while a couple of the dwarves chuckled.

"Very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said as he moved to help Thalia with Bilbo, he had a feeling that this was going to make things a little difficult when it came to convincing the hobbit to help them; they needed his help even if the dwarves didn't see it.

Thalia helped Gandalf move Bilbo into his bedroom so that the hobbit could rest and wrap his head around what he had been told; she truly hoped that Bilbo did come on the trip especially since she didn't trust Gandalf nor did she know the dwarves that she would be traveling with.

"So tell me Thalia what do you know about fighting?" Thorin asked as he watched the blonde, he wasn't sure that it was a good idea to bring along a woman on a quest such as this; he didn't want to be responsible for her and he didn't want her blood on his hands if something happened to her.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the dwarf leader as she moved away from Bilbo's bedroom, she knew that he didn't truly want her around but she was there to stay since it was the only way that she would ever get home.

"Quite a bit," Thalia said as she crossed her arms, she glanced at Dwalin who grumbled something under his breath making Thorin look at him while the other members of the company grinned as they remembered what the blonde had done to the axe and they didn't doubt that she could do that to an orc.

Fíli and Kíli quickly started to tell their uncle about what had happened before he arrived, Thalia ignored them as she turned to glare at Gandalf; she wasn't sure what he was up to but she knew that it was only going to bring trouble. Thorin frowned as he turned his attention to the blonde, he wasn't completely sure what the wizard had been thinking when he had dragged the woman into this; he didn't care how well Thalia could handle a dwarf, they'd have other more dangerous beings and creatures out there.

"I cannot guarantee his safety nor can I guarantee hers. Nor will I be responsible for their fate," Thorin said as he turned to look at Gandalf, he glanced across the room and at the blonde who had gone back to sorting through her things so that she could wear something sensible for the trip.

"I understand," the wizard said as something sparkled in his blue eyes, he watched the dwarf for a moment before he walked away; he hoped that with this small change that he would be able to prevent the past from repeating itself.

Thorin watched the wizard leave the room, he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that whatever Gandalf had planned wasn't going to end well for anyone; it wasn't just the choice of hobbit that worried him but Gandalf's decision to involve someone from another world.

"Thorin?" Balin asked as he looked at his friend, he could sense that something was bothering the dwarf king and he didn't blame him for not completely trusting Gandalf; it was clear that the wizard had something up his sleeve.

"Get some rest… we leave at first light," Thorin ordered as he looked around the room, he wanted to start as early as possible so that they could start the quest on getting their home back.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	7. Chapter 6: More Questions than Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own the spells used in this story, they are from Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Six: More Questions than Answers.**

Thalia thanked Bilbo quietly as he handed her a blanket for the night and wrapped it around herself, she had refused the bed that he had offered her since she doubted she'd truly get much sleep that night; it was to be the first of many away from her world and she was unsure that she would ever be used to that.

The blonde glanced around as she looked at the dwarves that were all settling down to sleep for the night; they had spent the evening discussing the plans for the next day and they were all now preparing to go to sleep for a while. Thalia carefully got to her feet and headed out of the dining room, she glanced behind her making sure that she hadn't disturbed anyone as she headed for the front door; she knew they'd all need their rest but she just wasn't tired yet.

The blonde didn't noticed the curious eyes of the dwarf leader watching her as she silently stepped outside of the hobbit door, she closed the door behind her; Thalia took a deep breath before she moved to sit on the small bench in the garden. She was dressed in her red check pyjamas that had been in the bag that Gandalf had given her as she looked up at the night sky, it was so different from the sky that she was used to seeing and it worried her that there would be a lot of differences that she was going to have to get used to now.

"It must be strange for you to be here," Thorin said as he approached the blonde, she jumped surprised as she looked at him having not realised that he was following her; she watched him for a moment wondering why he had followed her before she nodded her head to his question.

Thorin watched her for a moment before he sat down next to her, he looked up at the sky as a million questions circled his mind; he had always been curious about the other worlds but he didn't want to upset her by asking about her world.

"It's weird even the sky is so different to the one that I know," Thalia said softly as she stared up at the starry sky, she swallowed wondering if anyone had noticed that she was missing yet; she had been gone a day now and she knew that she'd missed her shift at work and her boss was going to be far from pleased.

Thorin looked at the blonde as she took a deep breath, she looked nothing like the women of the world of men that he knew nor did she seem to fit into the realms of elves or dwarves; he knew that times must be different where she was from since she had beautiful sun kissed skin but she didn't seem worn from working in the fields or as a maid of any sort.

There was also a mysterious air of magic that lingered around Thalia just as it did with Gandalf and the other four wizards of Istari; Thorin couldn't ignore that there was something powerful that seemed to radiate from the blonde even if she was unaware of it.

* * *

"Why her?" Thorin asked as he approached Gandalf after Thalia had gone to sleep, he didn't look at the blonde as he stared at the wizard wanting answers; he didn't know why she had been chosen for this question but he had a feeling that the wizard was hiding something from them.

Gandalf puffed on his pipe as he looked at the dwarf, he watched him for a moment or two as he thought of his reasons for bring Thalia here; there was so many reason and yet there were none since he had never chosen her himself.

"Because Valar choose her… she is important to this quest Thorin," Gandalf said as he looked over at the sleeping witch, he watched her knowing that while he hadn't chosen her directly that he had been preparing for her arrival since he discovered that Thorin intended to retake the mountain kingdom of Erebor months ago.

Thorin stared at him, he didn't know why the Gods would choose someone like Thalia they never got involved with things unless they needed to and now to break apart the divide between worlds for this seemed wrong.

"Aye but is it a wise idea… you know the rules Gandalf, the realms must never cross and yet you have pulled her from one to another," Balin said as he looked at his king and the wizard that had been talking quietly, he had done a lot of reading in the past about the realms and he didn't want to upset the balance of the worlds for anything even if it did help him reclaim their home.

Thorin looked at his old friend, he knew where this was going and he knew that Balin wouldn't be talking about this if there wasn't reason to be concerned; in all of the years that he had known him, there had never been anything that worried his friend like this.

"Trust me master dwarf, it is imperative that Thalia be here… she is the one that will change the course of fate and the one that will aid you reclaim lonely mountain," Gandalf said as he watched the two dwarves knowing that everything was going to work out even if they didn't trust him; he didn't blame Thalia for being upset especially since she was right, he had planned all of this from the beginning including her involvement.

* * *

Thalia groaned as she was shaken awake, she grumbled confused before coming face to face with Kíli who offered her a small smile; she furrowed her brow as what had happened the day before came flooding back to her.

"Sorry to wake you Thalia Grace but we have to be leaving," Kíli said gently as his older brother moved around waking other members of the company; the blonde nodded her head as she ran her fingers through her hair, she had already decided that she was going to wear her grey lace patterned top and slim jeans paired with classic black trainers.

"Kíli you can just call me Thalia," the blonde said, she wasn't used to having both her first and middle name used but she guessed that was just the way things were in Middle Earth; the young dwarf prince smiled at her and nodded his head before he hurried away to help his brother. Thalia took a deep breath before she climbed out of her make shift bed and left the room, heading into the storage room so that she could change out of her sleepwear and into her clothes for the start of the trip.

The blonde took a deep breath as she dressed slowly as she thought about what she was going to do now; she was going on a quest with fifteen men and she knew that it would probably look odd to anyone. Stuffing her pyjamas into the bag, she quickly closed it and put it onto her shoulder before she heading back into the main room; she ignored some of the curious looks that the dwarves gave her since she could care less what they thought of her dress sense.

"Ahh Thalia Grace are you ready to go on an adventure," Gandalf said as she glared at him, she didn't trust him for anything and she couldn't help but think about what he wanted; the wizard was going to make everything all the more difficult and Thalia couldn't help but worry at what cost had he had stolen her from her world to this one.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	8. Chapter 7: On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own the spells used in this story, they are from Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: On the Road.**

Thalia rolled her eyes at the curious looks that some of the dwarves gave her as they travelled through the forest on horse and pony back; she was staying as far away from Gandalf as possible since she doubted shouting at him again would do her any good since he was her way home.

"What is it with you and horses lass?" Gloin asked as his pony passed her horse as they continued on through the forest making the blonde grin and shrug her shoulders amused. The blonde didn't know what it was but when they had started out that morning all the horses and ponies had refused to leave her alone until it had been decided that the chestnut mare named Breeze had been chosen as her ride for the journey.

"I have no idea… it's always been like this," Thalia admitted as she looked ahead of them, she had always had some strange connection with horses and it was clearly still going strong in this strange new world; the blonde furrowed her brow as a sound reached her ears making her look back. Gandalf glanced at her as they continued on their way, he knew what the blonde was hearing but he doubted the dwarves would notice until the sound caught up with them; he had a feeling that this would happen and he was pleased that it had.

"Can anyone else hear that?" Thalia asked curiously as she looked behind them, she pulled her horse to a stop allowing a couple of the dwarves to pass her; they snorted and muttered between themselves as they passed her as if thinking that she was making it up. The blonde rolled her blue eyes as she waited for a moment before she caught sight of Bilbo hurrying after them; she smiled to herself suddenly relieved to see the small hobbit again.

"I signed it," Bilbo called making everyone else stop and look back at him, the dwarves watched as the hobbit took a deep breath as he slowed as Balin approached him; Bilbo quickly handed over the scroll that had his contract on it. The dwarf quickly checked that everything was in order before he pocketed the scroll and nodded at Thorin signalling that everything was in perfect order for the hobbit to join them on their quest like Thalia had.

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said as he looked over at the king, a couple of the other dwarves cheered as Bilbo smiled nervously as he glanced at Thorin who seemed far from pleased that he was going to be coming with them on this journey.

"Get him a pony," Thorin commanded before he moved his own on, while Bilbo started to protest about being put on a pony but the dwarves didn't listen as they lifted him up and plopped him on one. Thalia took a deep breath as the dwarves returned to their talks and laughter, she moved her horse to ride next to Bilbo who smiled pleased to see her; the two fell into sink before the dwarves started to pass around sacks of money.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked making the blonde shrug as she watched the dwarves continue to exchange the money; she groaned softly as she spotted Gandalf approaching them making Bilbo look at her confused as the wizard rode next to them.

"They took bets on whether you'd turn up or not," Gandalf said as he smiled at the hobbit, he knew that there would be no stopping the hobbit if he put his head to something like this; he was going to be an important part of the company.

Thalia moved Breeze away from Gandalf before she could say something that she would come to regret. Balin raised an eyebrow at the blonde, anyone could see that after her snapping at the wizard the day before that she was staying as far away from him as possible.

"You don't seem to like Gandalf, I thought you magical folk were more agreeable than this," Balin said as he looked at the witch, she huffed as she glanced back at the wizard who was talking with Gandalf; she knew that everyone could see that she didn't like the wizard and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she didn't not after what he had done.

"That might be true here… but back home things are different," Thalia mused as she thought about the divide between good and evil back home and how everyone grouped together when it came to magical clicks and most witches didn't spend time together only if they came from the same covens and family circles.

* * *

Thalia muttered under her breath as she climbed off her horse and searched through her bag and pulled out her khaki jacket with faux fur trim zip-through hood; she looked around as the other members of the company started to prepare camp for the night, she pulled on her coat to keep herself warm.

"What month is it?" Thalia asked curiously as she looked at Balin, she had stuck close to the dwarf on the ride and she had spoken with ease to a couple of the other dwarves as they travelled since they were all curious about her world and the differences between the two realms.

"It's the end of Astron," Bilbo said making Thalia look at him, she nodded her head in thanks hoping that the days would grow warmer from here; she didn't want to spend the entire trip freezing and they still had a long trip ahead of them and Gandalf had told her it would take months for them to travel to the Lonely Mountain. Thalia took a deep breath, she had already worked out slightly that Astron was this world's April and she had been asking as many questions as she could about this world; especially if she was going to be in the country for a number of months.

"You can tell us more about your world over dinner Thalia… I'm interested to hear more about it," Dori said making the blonde nod her head, she knew it was only fair since she had been asking them about their world for most of the journey.

Thorin glanced at the blonde as she moved to help Bilbo, he couldn't help but worry that it had been a mistake to bring her in to the company; she was a risk for the company and he knew that Gandalf had been wrong to involve her.

"You look worried," Oin said as he walked past his king, he could tell what was on his mind and he didn't blame him for worrying; they were all a little concerned in the members that the wizard had chosen to accompany them. Thorin nodded his head as he turned away, he didn't know what Gandalf had been thinking when he had chosen the hobbit or the blonde; even after his talk with Thalia, he couldn't help but worry.

"Relax laddie… I'm sure the old wizard has some idea of what he is doing, plus the lass seems to be able to hold her own," Oin said as he watched the two young princes; he chuckled as they started to pester Thalia, who was quick to shoot them down since she wasn't in the mood for being messed around with right now. Thorin nodded his head as he moved to collect his things from his horse, he hoped his friend was right especially since their quest would rely on them all being in the best of conditions when it came to fighting for their lives.

"Besides… if Thalia can handle Dwalin then she had my vote," Oin said as he looked over at the other dwarf, Thorin chuckled and nodded his head as the sun slowly started to set behind them.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	9. Chapter 8: Camping Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own the spells used in this story, they are from Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Camping Under the Stars.**

Dinner was quickly served up by Dori and soon the company were all gathered around a fire as the sun disappeared behind the trees leaving them with only the fire that they had made for light. Thalia was sat next to Bilbo as she picked at her food, she knew that she had to eat something but she just wasn't that hungry; the blonde missed her home and she wondered how long she would be gone for.

"Tell us Miss Thalia… are there orcs and such in your world?" Dori asked making the blonde look up from her plate, she swallowed as she noticed that all of the company where now watching her with interest. Thalia took a deep breath as she glanced over at Gandalf, who was sat on the far side of the fire; she doubted that a little information about her world would do any harm, she had already decided not to tell them about anything that she couldn't truly explain to them.

"There aren't many in my world… but evil has many forms," the blonde said as she continued to mess with her food, she could see Gandalf nod his head in agreement while some of the younger dwarves seemed intrigued by her answer; she forced herself to take a bite of her food knowing that she would need the energy. Thorin eyed the blonde as he consumed his own dinner, he didn't know what sort of evil that she could have seen in her own world; he suspected her to be innocent in all forms but yet there was something about her.

"How does evil look in your world then?" Kíli asked as he helped himself to seconds, he looked at the blonde eagerly as she picked at her dinner for another moment in thought of how to describe the evil of her world to them.

"It takes all forms… from the ugly being that you can imagine to look like one of your own race, some even steal your form to cause trouble," Thalia said with a smile as she thought about all she had faced since she had come into her powers; she had been alone for a lot of it but she had learnt how to defend herself.

The dwarves looked at her in wonder as she spoke, they had never heard of anything like it and it made them even more curious about the world that she came from.

"Aye I bet they are glad to have people like you then…" Ori said making the blonde pause, she looked at him for a moment with a sad smile and shook her head; she knew that magic was something special in this world and those with it were seen as people of power.

Thalia took a deep breath as she tried to think of how to explain this, she nibbled on her lip in thought for a moment as the dwarves waited for her to speak.

"The mortals of my world, they don't know that magic exists," Thalia said making a couple of the dwarfs look at her shocked; she glanced at them all as she tried to gorge their reactions to what she had just told them, she had a feeling that they were surprised at what she had said.

"They don't know about magic? How can they not know?" Gloin asked as he tried to work out how people just wouldn't notice magic in the world; it was impossible to miss and he didn't know why anyone would want to hide that away.

"The mortals from my world… they don't have a very good history when it comes to magic, it was decided that it would be better if they just didn't know," Thalia said uncomfortably; she was never felt comfortable talking about the witch trails that had led to so many deaths of witches and innocent people.

The blonde looked down at her plate as she tried to turn her mind away from those thoughts; she knew that the dwarves were curious but she really didn't wish to talk about what had happened in the past. Thorin watched the blonde for a moment, he was intrigued as much as his company about a world that didn't know about magic but he could sense that it wasn't the time to talk to her too much about it.

"Nori and Bofur will have first watch," the king said making Thalia shoot him a look of thanks as he changed the subject, she knew that he had sensed her discomfort about talking.

* * *

Thalia's blue eyes snapped open as a chilling howl filled the air, the blonde sat up as she looked around trying to get her bearings as she tried to work out what had made that noise; she swallowed as Bilbo asked if a wolf had made that dreadful noise. Gandalf sat a little away from the company smoking his pipe as he watched the group discuss the horrible howling that had awoken those who weren't on watch; he puffed on his pipe in thought as he watched Thalia with interest.

The blonde stretched as she sat down by the fire as Bilbo moved away from the ponies where he had been standing and approached the fire to get warm; when Thalia gave a violent shiver making everyone look at her concerned.

"It's fine… someone just walking over my grave," Thalia said as she glanced up at the dwarves that were around her, she had even noticed that Thorin had stepped closer as if it would make things better; the blonde quickly regretted her words as the dwarves all looked horrified by her choice of words.

"What do ya mean someone's working over your grave?" Balin asked shocked as he stared at Thalia, while Dori panicked about how immoral it was for someone to do that to her; Gandalf chuckled as the dwarves quickly showed their outrage at the idea of someone walking over Thalia's final resting place. The blonde groaned as she ran a hand through her hair, she opened her mouth to explain what she had meant before Bofur demanded to know who could do such a thing to her.

"It's just an expression," Thalia shouted to be heard over the group of talking dwarves, she sighed in relief as they all fell silent and looked at her; she looked at Gandalf wondering if he'd be able to help her explain.

"An expression?" Ori asked as he tilted his head confused, he wasn't sure why the blonde could be so calm if someone had walked over her grave; he looked at his brothers to see if they understood what was going on. Thalia rolled her eyes as she thought for a moment, she'd never had to explain this to anyone before and now that she had to she wasn't sure why people said it.

"It's just a saying from back home when you get a chill like that, it's really nothing," Thalia said making the dwarves all nod their heads for a moment however Gandalf didn't look convinced; the blonde ignored the wizard as Fíli and Kíli started to ask her for more strange sayings from her home.

Thalia was happy to tell them more as she looked over at Gandalf, she swallowed nervously as his blue eyes locked with hers for a moment as if in warning that the shiver had been more than what it was.

"Alright everyone… settle back down, we head out a first light," Thorin said as he shot Thalia one more concerned look before he shook his head and moved back to his bed for the night; he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he thought about how she had shook, he didn't like it and he didn't know why.

Balin watched his king as he moved back to his bed, he had noticed how Thorin had reacted when Thalia had shivered like that and it worried him that Gandalf had brought the blonde here for more reasons than he had told the company about.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	10. Chapter 9: Annoying Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Annoying Wizards.**

Thalia laughed softly as she rode past Dori who was cursing under his breath, she pulled her hood closer to her head as she ignored the rain that fell from the sky; the blonde grinned as she heard Dori ask Gandalf to stop the rain.

"It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," the wizard said as he looked back at the dwarf in question, he frowned at him for a moment before turning to face up front while Dori muttered under his breath; he looked at his brothers who shrugged as they continued to move forward.

"What about you Thalia?" Bofur asked making the blonde laugh and shake her head, she was surprised that he had remembered that she could probably also stop the rain that had been pelting them all morning; she glanced at Gandalf, who seemed far from amused that they were asking her.

"Sorry Bofur… I'm not allowed to mess with things like that," Thalia said making the dwarf chuckle and nod his head as he recalled what she had said about the limitations to her magic; the blonde had made it clear that there was only so much that she could do.

The group travelled on in silence as the rain continued to fall heavily as Gandalf started talking about the other great wizards of his order; Thalia wasn't sure if anyone had asked but she wasn't interested in listening to what he said.

"You don't seem to like the wizard," Thorin said as he pulled back to ride with the blonde, his dark blue eyes watched her curiously as they rode in silence for a moment as she looked back at Gandalf.

"I don't trust him… he knows more than he's letting on and that worries me," Thalia admitted making Thorin nod his head, he looked back at Gandalf who was talking with the hobbit about the wizards of his order and their importance. The dwarf king couldn't help but agree with what she was saying, it was clear to everyone that Gandalf seemed to have his own agenda when it came to this quest.

"You don't seem to trust him either… at least not completely," Thalia said as she looked at Thorin, she tilted her head as he took a deep breath; she was glad that she wasn't the only person who didn't completely trust the wizard. Thorin sighed as he nodded his head as he looked ahead of them, he knew that she was right and they both didn't trust the wizard for very similar reasons.

"He reminds me of the Greater Good back home… thinks that by keeping you in the dark is for the best but it always ends up being for the worst," Thalia said annoyed making Thorin raise an eyebrow at her, he couldn't help but find what she often said interesting especially since it didn't make much sense to him.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent riding in the rain and Thalia was relieved when they finally came to a stop; she wrinkled her nose as climbed of her horse and brushed she wet hair from her face. Fíli smiled at the blonde as he walked past her and into the cave where they would be spending the night, she nodded at him as she leant against his horse; she chuckled as she watched Dori move about as he started to prepare dinner.

"Thalia… I was wondering if I could speak with you alone," Gandalf said making the blonde look over at him, she frowned as she eyed the wizard warily before she nodded her head; she still didn't trust him for anything in the world but she knew that if he wanted to talk to her in private then it had her curious.

Thalia stepped away from her horse as she trailed her hand down it's back, she could already feel some of the company looking at the curiously including Thorin; his hand resting on his blade as he watched her disappear with Gandalf into the forest that surrounded their camp.

"What is it you want?" the blonde asked as she glanced around, she couldn't shake the bad feeling of being alone with the wizard after what he had done; Thalia crossed her arms and held her soaked coat close to her body so that she could attempt to stay warm.

"I was curious about your powers… have they been working well since you arrived?" the wizard asked curiously, he watched the blonde wondering if she would talk to him about them; he was curious about them but doubted she would open up to him about them at all.

Thalia watched him before she nodded her head, she took moments when she could to carefully test each of her abilities to ensure that she hadn't lost her powers; it would only bring a lot of trouble if she had even if she knew how to fight.

"They work fine," the blonde said shortly as she stayed a good distance from Gandalf, she didn't trust him and she doubted that she would for a long while until he proved himself to her; there was something about him and his secretive ways that she didn't like. Gandalf frowned at her short answers, he nodded his head as he watched her as if expecting her to speak more about her abilities that he knew nothing about.

"Is that all? I promised Dori that I'd help with dinner tonight," Thalia said as she stared at Gandalf, she could sense what he wanted and she wasn't going to give it to him; she smiled softly to herself as he nodded his head and allowed her to leave.

* * *

Thorin watched as the company started to settle down to sleep, his eyes looking over those who were willing to follow him on this quest and it made him wonder if they were truly prepare for what that meant.

"Don't think so hard… you'll give yourself a headache," Thalia mused as she sat down next to Thorin, she was surprised at how ease it was for her to get along with the dwarf king; they had spent most of the day talking and she had truly enjoyed his company as much as the other dwarves. Thorin chuckled as he nodded his head, he hadn't questioned the blonde about anything of her world since she seemed more willing to talk about it if she opened up herself instead of being questioned.

"What did Gandalf want earlier?" Thorin asked as he looked at Thalia, he couldn't help but be suspicious of her true reasons for speaking with the wizard even if it was clear to everyone that she didn't like Gandalf; she was pretty clear on the fact that she truly didn't trust him.

"He wanted to ask about my magic… idiot thought I'd tell him all about my powers," Thalia said as she rolled her eyes and glared over at the wizard, who was sat away from the pair; he looked far from happy that she hadn't opened up to him about her magic.

Thorin looked over at Gandalf, he knew that the wizard didn't like to be in the know about anything especially when he was the one that everyone turned to for answers but now he wasn't.

"You really don't trust him do you?" Thorin said as he turned his attention back to Thalia, he could already tell that if she didn't like the wizard then she could be a great ally to the dwarves as the quest continued. Thalia nodded her head, there was no way that she could ever trust someone who ripped on the void between their worlds and not only stole her but had been stealing from her as well.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	11. Chapter 10: Missing Ponies

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Missing Ponies.**

After a week of traveling in the rain, the company were more than pleased with the change in weather as it slowly improved and the days grew warmer; Thalia was relieved in the change of weather and it was clear that she wasn't the only one.

"We'll camp here tonight… Fíli and Kíli keep an eye on the ponies," Thorin ordered as the company came to a stop for the night, he climbed off his horse as he glanced over at Thalia who was stretching; he had found himself forming a strange friendship with the blonde and Thorin was surprised how much time he spent talking to her.

Gandalf wandered off from the group as they slowly started to prepare their camp for the night; Thalia watched him go before she rolled her eyes and moved to help the others, she had a feeling that the wizard was going to tell them to move and camp elsewhere.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said as he looked around the ruins of an old house that lay nearby, Thalia looked at Thorin who rolled his eyes as he approached the wizard who was quick to suggest that they make for the hidden valley.

Thorin frowned at Gandalf as he approached him, he had already told the wizard that he didn't want anything to do with the elves; he glanced back at his company, his eyes lingering on Thalia for a moment who was talking with Dori and Ori about dinner.

"I have told you I will not go near that place," Thorin said as he looked at the old ruined house, he glared at the wizard wondering why he seemed so set on them going towards that place; he had a feeling that Gandalf was planning something that he didn't like.

"The elves could help us… we could get food, rest and advice," Gandalf said as he attempted to sway Thorin's decision, he knew that if he didn't change the stubborn king's mind then they were going to get stuck; they had ruins that they couldn't read and they needed help.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf said as he looked at Thorin, who looked far from pleased at having this conversation again; they'd had it many a time when it had come time to camp and the dwarven king hadn't changed his mind yet.

Thorin glared at the wizard, he doubted that the elves would help them; they hadn't helped when Erebor had fallen nor when Thorin's people had been made homeless and needed somewhere to stay. Gandalf huffed annoyed as he turned on his heel and walked away from Thorin, he ignored the curious gaze of the company as he muttered to himself.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked as they all looked up to see the wizard storming off, leaving the company behind without looking back.

* * *

Thalia sighed as she wandered over to Thorin's side as she left Bilbo with Balin, she knew that hobbit was worried about the wizard but she couldn't bring herself to be concerned; she sat down next to the dwarf king knowing that he was sulking.

"So what was that earlier?" Thalia asked as she looked at Thorin, he sighed knowing that she had picked up on what was going on; he sighed knowing that she wasn't going to let this go especially since she had proven herself to be a stubborn thing.

"He wanted us to go and seek help from the elves," Thorin said stiffly making Thalia raise an eyebrow him, she had heard a lot of negative things about the elves said since she had started to travel with the company and in the weeks of travel it had become very clear that the dwarves truly didn't like them at all.

Thorin frowned as he looked over the company, he didn't trust the wizard for a moment and he knew that Gandalf wasn't going to let this go if he didn't concede to what he wanted; however the dwarf had no intentions of making this easy on him at any point.

"I get it you know… not wanting their help," Thalia said as she smiled at Thorin, she truly did understand even if Gandalf didn't; the elves had betrayed the dwarves trust and it would be a while before they ever would.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she looked out over the company, she had left her coat by her bedroll since the evening was quite warm; he watched her as she messed with her dinner before he cleared his throat.

"Thank you," Thorin said making the blonde look at him, she smiled at him softly as she nodded his head knowing that this was an offering of peace between them; he had been a little off with her as if he hadn't trusted her completely.

"It's nothing… besides I don't trust Gandalf and I have good reason not to but right now he's the only one that can send me home after all of this," Thalia said bitterly making Thorin chuckle, he nodded his head knowing that she was right; he had a good reason not to trust the elves but if he needed their help then he would have to do what Gandalf wanted.

Thalia rested her hand on Thorin's making him look at her confused, she offered him a smile knowing that she would probably follow him anywhere even if she didn't know why.

"I do however trust you… so whatever you decide, I'll follow you anywhere," the blonde said making Thorin smile at her, he opened his mouth to speak when his nephews burst into the camp shouting about ponies going missing and their hobbit had been captured.

* * *

"Are you sure about this David?" a man asked as he stared at the younger man, he swallowed nervously as he watched his friend mess with the rip in the world; he knew that it could only bring trouble if he messed with powers that he didn't understand and stepped from one realm to another.

"Of course I am," David Castellan snapped as he glared at the man that he had forced to bring him to that alleyway, he knew that this was the only way that he would be able to get a head start on the other two; he glanced behind him knowing that no one could see him. The man sighed and shook his head knowing that if this was done then the realms weren't going to be able to hold more people crossing through.

"I just don't understand why you have to do this… she is nothing special," the man muttered wondering why David was so interested in Thalia, he didn't know much about the blonde only that she was a witch that had mysteriously been pulled from one world to another. David rolled his eyes as he pulled a knife out of his bag and looked at his guide, he had to know that no one would stop him nor would they warn the Gods about what he planned to do.

"Listen David… I don't want any trouble," the man said nervously, however he let out a gasp of pain as the younger man ran him through with the knife; he stared at David shocked that he was able to do something like that to him. David smirked as the man dropped to the floor injured, he stepped away from him and headed for the portal knowing that this is where his life changed.

"Game on," David said as he glanced back at the man who he had stabbed before he stepped through the portal leaving the world behind him.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	12. Chapter 11: Troublesome Trolls

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either.

A/N: Chapter ten has had some changes made to it please do check out the last paragraph.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Troublesome Trolls.**

"What do you mean that your powers don't work lass?" Balin asked curiously as Thalia grumbled annoyed, she was glaring over at the three trolls that Bilbo was sneaking around the trolls; she couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

The other dwarves were busy organising a rescue plan while Thalia tried to ignore how helpless she felt; she didn't like feeling helpless especially since she felt the need to prove herself worthy of being on this quest.

"My powers don't work on them because of their size… should have remembered that from when I took on that dragon," the blonde muttered without thinking, she stopped her rant when nearly all the dwarves turned to look at her; she had completely forgotten what lay in what for them when they reached the lonely mountain.

"You've fought a dragon?" Dwalin said impressed making Thalia look at him as she realised what she had said, the blonde suddenly felt self-conscious as she realised what they would expect her to do now. Dori quickly called the team back to task as one of the trolls sneezed and used Bilbo as a tissue; Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust as Thorin quickly ordered the others into positions.

"You stay here," he muttered at the blonde knowing that she wasn't going to be much use to them if she couldn't fight; the last thing he needed was her getting in the way and getting someone killed.

Thalia frowned as she nodded her head, she was already thinking of a Plan B in case the dwarves plan failed; she watched as Kíli jump out of the bushes and slice at one of the trolls legs followed by the rest of the company leaving her behind. Thalia carefully moved away from the bushes and found herself a better hiding place, she knew that if this went belly-up then the dwarves were going to need help and she was the only one who could do it.

"Let him go," Kíli shouted as the dwarves quickly launched an attack on the trolls making Thalia wince as poor Bilbo was used as ammunition against the attack; he was launched at Kíli, who barely had time to dodge before the others moved forward to drive back the trolls.

The blonde watched as the dwarves valiantly fought against the trolls and she wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly Bilbo was grabbed by one of the trolls and was being used as leverage. Thalia cursed under her breath as she watched the hobbit being stretched this way and that; she truly wished that she was able to do something to help him and she hoped that Thorin had another plan right now.

* * *

Hurrying back into camp as a plan formed in her mind, Thalia didn't know why she had thought that any of the dwarves would have had a plan when they were stuck in such a tight corner. The blonde hurried over to her bag and quickly searched through it until she came across her notebook; she grinned suddenly grateful that Gandalf had stolen it from her when he had, it continued some simple spells that she could use right now and she knew just the one that she wanted.

Looking around her, Thalia smiled as she spotted Dwalin's black cloak laying by his bed spread, she hurried forward knowing that she had to act quickly and picked it up; the blonde wrapped it around her and was pleased to see that it was baggy enough to cover her entire body.

Thalia then set about dirtying her hands, she hoped that this would be able to buy them enough time before the dawn came and turned the trolls into stone; she wasn't sure how to get a hold of Gandalf but she knew that this would have to do. The blonde then set about collecting a stick long enough to use as a walking stick, she knew that it probably wasn't going to work but she was using what she could remember from fairy tales to create a look that would hopefully scare the trolls a little.

* * *

"What's that?" one of the trolls asked Thalia slowly walked into camp, she was hunched over and walking like she thought an elderly woman would so that she would have the advantage; the blonde swallowed as she peaked out from under the hood and looked at the dwarves that were tied to a pig-roast or were lying about in sacks waiting their turn on the fire.

"Would you mind the company of an elderly lady?" Thalia said her voice raspy as she spoke, she had put a lot of thought into this when she had come up with her plan; she was suddenly glad that she had studied Macbeth so that she could use the three witches for inspiration.

"Why should we?" the lead troll asked while the youngest seemed to whimper about how they could just eat her, she shuffled towards the fire, the dwarves all stared wondering why this elderly lady was in such a place and if she had lost her mind.

Bilbo quickly tried to stop Thalia, not realising that it was her; she ignored him as she pottered forward before he attempted to stop her, she grumbled under her breath annoyed then smiled as an idea came to her mind.

"Stop your whining you pathetic toad… before I turn you into one," Thalia cackled making Bilbo stare at her frightened while the several of the dwarves shouted at her to leave the poor hobbit alone; Bilbo backed away slightly as best he could as she focused on him.

"Maybe I should teach you some manners," Thalia said thoughtfully still using her evil witch voice, she straightened up slightly making Bilbo shake with fear before he started to apologise; Thalia chuckled as she moved her hood slightly so only Bilbo could see that it was her.

The hobbit stared confused for a moment as the blonde winked at him, she was going to use some magic on him and would reverse it when the trolls had been dealt with; she cleared her throat and outstretched a hand.

"Something wicked in our midst, in human form these spirits dwell, Make them animal's sayth the spell. Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn, and caldron bubble. Turn this hobbit into rabbit," Thalia chanted making everyone stare horrified as the hobbit Bilbo Baggins disappeared to become a rabbit. Thalia cackled madly as the rabbit quickly hopped away leaving the group behind, she wheezed slightly knowing that she had to stay in role otherwise she'd end up in the same place as the dwarves.

"No Bilbo! How could you do that to him?" Kíli asked shocked at what had just happened, the other dwarves shouted at her in anger and what they would do when they got free; Thalia ignored them knowing that she couldn't reveal herself now.

The blonde shuffled around to look at the three trolls, who had stood frozen in shock; she hoped that turning Bilbo into a rabbit was enough for them otherwise she was in trouble.

"So may I join you?" Thalia asked as she trembled, she knew that she had to stay in character for as long as possible; she hoped that Bilbo would be able to find Gandalf and bring him back before she ran out of ideas.

The trolls quickly agreed and set about making the evil witch comfortable, impressed only by her display of power.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	13. Chapter 12: Thalia the Evil Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Thalia the Evil Witch.**

Thalia chuckled under her breath as she watched the trolls hurry around her trying to keep her happy, she knew that she was pushing her luck but she was doing her best at keeping the trolls distracted at the approaching dawn.

"No, no, no… don't do that they'll never cook properly," the blonde croaked, she waved her hand making the trolls look at her frightened; she stifled another laugh since they quickly hurried to change what they had been doing.

Thalia glanced at the dwarves relieved that they had spotted shouting threats at her, she knew that when the dawn came that she would have to explain what she had done to them later but right now all that mattered was everyone was alive. The blonde glanced at the sky knowing that dawn couldn't be more than an hour away, she truly hoped that until then she would be able to keep the trolls occupied.

"Is this okay?" Bert the troll asked as he quickly changed how he was cooking several of the dwarves; he looked at the evil witch hoping that this would appease her, if she could turn the burglar-hobbit into a rabbit that he worried what she could do to him.

Thalia thought for a moment before huffing, she muttered under her breath trying to sound angry; she watched as Bert looked at the other two as if wondering what they should do to make her happy. The blonde smiled to herself as she spotted the rabbit Bilbo return, she sighed in relief as she saw the start of the yawn coming from behind two rocks; she knew that soon everything was going to be alright.

"No, how can you ruin dwarf?" Thalia snapped as she turned back to the trolls, she swallowed knowing that she had to just distract them for a moment longer; she could sense an ancient magic moving around and she knew who it was.

"The Dawn Will Take All Of You!" boom a voice making Thalia almost sigh in relief, she turned quickly to see Gandalf standing on top of a boulder; she watched as he brought down his staff and cracked the boulder making it fall into two pieces.

Sunlight streamed through the gap blinding Thalia for a moment before she heard the trolls yelp and squeal in pain; then there was silence as they started to turn into stone. Thalia sighed in relief, she hadn't been expecting help that quick and she was certainly relieved to see the wizard for once though she doubted that it would last.

The dwarves quickly set about freeing themselves as Thalia curiously checked out the now stone statues that had been the trolls; she'd never faced anything like them back in her world and she knew that she was going to have to quickly learn that this wasn't her world. The blonde stilled as she felt a sword press into her back before she turn and came face to face with Fíli, who looked prepared to kill her right there and then.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gandalf called knowing who the evil witch really was, he chuckled amused that Thalia had managed to pull such a stunt without being caught out; he watched as a couple of the dwarves looked at him angrily.

"You can't be serious… she turned Bilbo into a rabbit," Kíli said furiously making Thalia roll her eyes while Gandalf chuckled amused as he rested a hand on the young dwarf's shoulder; he was surprised how well the two princes had to the hobbit.

"But that was all a plan wasn't it Thalia?" Gandalf said making the blonde laugh and nod her head, she pulled down the hood to reveal her face; she grinned as she saw the stunned looks that the dwarves gave her.

Thorin frowned as he looked at the blonde, he remembered telling her to stay away and now she had gone and down this; she could have gotten herself killed by getting involved.

Fíli lowered his sword as Thalia removed the cloak and handed it back to Dwalin before she turned her attention to Bilbo, who was still stuck in animal form; she did feel a little guilty about turning him into a rabbit.

"Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear," Thalia said reversing the spell that she had casted hours before allowing Bilbo to return to hobbit form; he sighed relief as a couple of the dwarves moved to see if he was alright.

The blonde smiled as she crossed her arms, she had a feeling that she was going to have to explain that one later on but right now she didn't mind.

"You know we didn't mean what we said earlier," Kíli said as he approached the blonde, he felt sort of guilty now that he knew that the evil witch was in fact Thalia; he hadn't suspected her at all and he had said some pretty harsh things when she'd turned Bilbo into a rabbit.

Thalia gave him a reassuring look before Kíli headed off to stand with his brother, she knew that they were all still warming to the idea of traveling together and she had only known them all for about a week now.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Thorin said as he moved to stand next to Thalia, she sighed as she looked at him wondering what his problem was; if it wasn't for her then most of the company would have been killed.

She looked at the dwarven king knowing that he was going to be hard to please than the rest of the company; the blonde watched him for a moment wondering what he wanted her to say.

"You wanted me to leave you all to die?" Thalia asked making Thorin open his mouth to argue before his attention was pulled from the witch; he huffed as Gandalf moved closer to them, he didn't know why the wizard had come back after his storm out earlier.

The blonde walked away from the two men, she had no interest in listening to Gandalf's theories nor Thorin's angry responses; she ran a hand through her hair wondering if she was really prepared for what this mission would do to her.

"Thalia?" Balin called making the blonde look at him, she forced a smile to her face knowing that she needed to think; she took a deep breath as he explained that they were going to look for any sign of a cave that the trolls could be using for safety during the day.

"I'll catch up… there's something that I need to do," Thalia said making a couple of the dwarves look at her, she quickly turned on her heel before she walked away without looking back; she knew that she was being silly but there was something that she wanted to test out.

The blonde walked towards the stream that she knew wasn't far away, she needed to see if it still worked; she glanced behind her making sure that she wasn't being followed before she disappeared. Thorin watched her go then he looked at Gandalf, the wizard shrugged at the look that the dwarf king gave him; he didn't know what it was about the blonde but he was sure that they would find soon.

"Come… she'll catch up before we leave," Gandalf said as he followed after the other dwarves, he glanced over to the way that Thalia had disappeared knowing that she was heading towards the nearby stream; he wasn't sure why the blonde wanted to go there but he had a feeling that it was something to do with her powers.

Thorin frowned annoyed at how little the wizard seemed to care that Thalia had wandered off on her own, she didn't have any weapons and he didn't like the idea of her being unprepared for anything that might attack her; orc or not.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	14. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Voice.**

Thalia swallowed as she nervously approached the stream, she knew that there was a chance that this wouldn't work but she had to know; it was a secret that she had never told anyone about what happened when she touched water, but she knew it wasn't an extension of her Hydrokinesis. The blonde carefully got to her knees at the side of the stream and looked at it, she knew that she had to be quick otherwise she would be left behind and then she would have a problem.

"Okay I don't know if you can hear me but I need to know," Thalia said as she slowly moved to place her hand in the water, she smiled softly as she watched the water run up her hand as if to tell her that the voice was still there; she knew that this was risky but she could tell that it would listen to her.

"I didn't think this would work with me being in another realm," the blonde admitted as she traced her hand back and forth in the water, she felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of being so far from home; she couldn't help but wonder if anyone was looking for her.

Thalia took a deep breath, she knew that it would be a long time before she saw her home again; she didn't know who she would be when she went back but she doubted that she would be the same when she did go back.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm not even sure that I belong on this quest… I'm so lost right now that I don't know what to do," Thalia said as she pulled her hand from the water, she sniffed knowing that this had all happened so quickly and now she was in the middle of a quest that she had no idea how to control her life that seemed to be spiralling.

The area around her was quiet and the blonde could hear a calm breeze blowing through the trees, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been chosen for this.

"_Run Thalia_," a voice whispered making Thalia blink, she knew that voice and had heard it all of her life, it was always speaking to her like this and guiding her even when she didn't realise it.

The blonde looked around as the stream seemed to react to something that she couldn't see also like the sea during a storm; she pushed herself to her feet as she tried to work out what threat there was.

"_Danger approaches… return to the safety of the company,_" the voice ordered making the blonde swallow before she took off in the direction that she had come, she felt an urgency pulse through her as the clouds seemed to darken for a moment as if threatening to rain; she didn't looked back as she heard the voice urge her to run fast her.

Thalia rushed passed the statues of the trolls as she hurried towards where she remembered the company had been heading; she knew that she had to be quick as she felt a strange presence behind her.

"_Hurry Thalia_," the voice said making the blonde wonder what she was running from, she knew that whatever was behind her couldn't be good; Thalia was so caught up in her worried thoughts that she nearly ran into Nori.

The blonde managed to stop herself before she knocked him over, she swallowed a breath as she tried to calm her heart; the dwarves all looked at her wondering what was going on.

"I erm… I sensed something," Thalia breathed as she tried to calm her breathing, she knew they all probably thought that she was going out of her mind but she truly had and she didn't want to tell them about the voice; she had made that mistake once before and it hadn't ended well.

Gandalf frowned as he stepped forward, he could sense that there was more to it than that but he doubted she would open up when she was ready. Suddenly something crashed through the undergrowth revealing a man on a sled being pulled by rabbits, he was dressed in brown and seemed relieved to find the group as he came to a stop before them.

Thalia frowned sensing the same magic essence at that of Gandalf coming from the man, she knew that he was another wizard and that he wasn't the one that the voice had warned her about; she glanced at Thorin who stepped forward as the grey wizard moved to speak with the other wizard.

"Radagast am I ever so glad to see you," Gandalf said as he moved to greet his old friend, he knew that the other wizard would know about what he had done as soon as he saw Thalia and he wished to delay that for as long as possible.

Thalia watched the two wizards for a moment as Fíli and Kíli approached her to see if she was okay, they knew that she'd had some sort of fright if she'd run into the clearing like that and it had nothing to do with Radagast the brown.

"You okay?" Fíli asked as he stood next to the blonde, he knew that something big had to be happening if Thalia had reacted like that; she had been so calm since she had arrived in Middle Earth and only now did she react like that.

The blonde nodded her head as she watched the two wizards talking, she didn't know what it was but she had the needed to move away from this clearing before it was too late.

"Thalia," Thorin called softly making the blonde move away from his nephews, he knew that if she was right then they were in trouble and the last thing that he wanted was something happening to the blonde even if he did trust his nephews.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Radagast asked as they returned to the main group, his brown eyes locked on Thalia; he had heard rumours of what Gandalf had planned for this company but he couldn't believe that he had done it.

Thorin frowned as he moved the blonde out of sight, he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that a lot of people would be interested in Thalia when they saw her; there was something about her that gave away the fact that she wasn't from this world.

"You brought another being from another world here," Radagast said excitedly, he made a step towards where Thalia was making Thorin rest a hand on his newly acquired sword while the rest of the company seemed to tense as they prepared for something.

Gandalf chuckled as he rested a hand on the shoulder of the other wizard and quickly stole his attention away from Thalia; he could see that it wouldn't end well of Radagast tried to approach the witch especially since she seemed to be under Thorin's protection. Suddenly the air was filled with a sharp howl making Thalia jump slightly, she swallowed as the dwarves all moved closer and looked around, and she glanced at Bilbo who moved closer to the group.

"Was that a wolf?" the hobbit asked making the blonde swallow, she might not have been from this world but she knew that there was no way that that could have been a wolf's howl.

However before anyone could answer Bilbo a large snarling beast leapt from out of nowhere and at the dwarves; Thalia squeaked in surprised at it rushing forwards, she swallowed knowing that this was it.

Thorin pulled his sword from its holder and prepared for the attack, he knew that if this was going to happen then he was going to be prepared; the warg snarled as it lurched itself from the high wedge and at the dwarves. Thalia felt her life flash before her eyes knowing that this could be the moment that cost her, her life; she choked back a noise as she heard something in her ear.

"_Defend yourself Thalia_," the voice shouted as the warg closed in.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	15. Chapter 14: Being Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Being Hunted.**

Thorin was quick to cut down the approaching warg while Kíli shot down the next one that had been trying to sneak up on the company from behind; the others quickly searched the area while Gandalf frowned.

"Apart from your kin who did you tell about your quest?" the grey wizard demanded as he stalked forward, Thalia stared at the creature that now lay dead at Thorin's feet as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened; she now knew what the voice had been talking about when it had said that danger was coming.

Ori offered the blonde a reassuring smile as Thorin denied telling anyone other than his kin about the quest; he glared at the wizard knowing that they needed to move if they had been found by scouts.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf said in anger while Thalia took a deep breath and pulled her blue eyes away from the dead body of the warg, she knew it wasn't the time to have a break down; she needed to hold it together until they reached safety.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was you ripping a hole in reality that made these creatures chase us?" Thalia snapped making Gandalf frown, she glared at the wizard while he scowled straight back at her; Thorin smirked knowing that maybe it wasn't the best idea to get on the wrong side of the blonde, it was plain to see that the wizard was her least favourite member of the company.

Radagast chuckled as he watched the blonde, he had to admit she was much more different than the last one that his order had dragged through the realms and he had a feeling that, that was the reason that she had been chosen.

"I like this one… she's a lot quicker than the last," Radagast said making Thalia stare at him allowing the news to settle that she wasn't the first witch that they had pulled from one realm to another; she hadn't been born the last time someone had ripped a hole in reality.

"Now is not the time for that… we are being hunted," Gandalf said changing the subject, he knew that Thalia didn't trust him and this would only make things worse if she were to discover that she wasn't the first that he hadn't done that to; he just hoped that she wouldn't ask him about it now.

Thalia glared at Gandalf, she had so many questions that she needed answering and yet he wasn't giving her any answers; she huffed as Ori reappeared with the news that their ponies had taken off in fright.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said as he stepped forward as the group started to plan what they were going to do next; they needed a plan if they were being hunted so that they could escape.

Thalia swallowed knowing that they were going to have to travel by foot from there and she knew that she was glad that she had put some good boots on to her feet for traveling.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf said as he looked at his friend worried that he didn't know what he was getting into when it came to the creatures that now hunted the company.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast said proudly making Thalia stare at him, she blinked wondering if the brown wizard had lost his mind.

* * *

Thalia panted softly as she kept up with the rest of the company, she swallowed as they hurried behind another rock formation as they heard Radagast led the pack of wargs away from them. The blonde jumped slightly as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder before she turned to see that it was just Fíli, he offered her a small smile as he stepped closer to her for protection; he glanced at his uncle knowing that he was doing this for him just as Kíli was.

"Go," Gandalf urged as he quickly ushered the company forward knowing that they had to move now, he glanced at Thalia hoping that she did survive this; she was more important than she knew to this quest and he needed her to alive until the very end.

Fíli and Kíli stuck close to Thalia's side as the group hurried through the fields, they ducked and hid behind one rock formation after another as Radagast kept the hunting party distracted.

"Memo to self… take up a more vagarious jogging routine when I get back home," Thalia muttered under her breath, she ignored the curious look from the dwarf princes knowing that she didn't want to explain her mutterings, she wanted to get out of this alive.

The blonde suddenly found herself pinned against the rock wall making her glare at the dwarf that had pinned her there; she huffed at the innocent look that Fíli gave her as everyone fell silent. The sound of a warg climbing the rock that they were hiding behind reached Thalia's ears, she tried to calm her breathing as if it would help keep her hidden amongst the dwarves; she closed her eyes as she tried to focus on keeping calm.

On instinct, the blonde had taken the hand of the dwarf next to her in comfort making him glance at her before he turned his attention to Kíli and nodded his head knowing that this was the perfect time to shoot at the warg and its rider. Kíli swallowed as he pulled out an arrow and took a deep breath before he hurried out from the hiding spot and fired it at the warg that screeched in pain as it turned to face the dwarf prince; it slipped from the rock allowing Dwalin to hack at its neck with his battle axe.

Thalia was pulled by her hand out of the way and closer to the dwarf, she furrowed her brow confused before she realised that not only was she clutching at one of the dwarf's hands but the dwarf in question was Thorin. The blonde pulled away from him as a blush crept up her face as she looked away from the dwarf king as the warg and its orc rider were killed; however the noise it had made upon being killed had attracted the rest of the hunting party.

"This way," Gandalf said as he quickly turned on his heel making Thorin look at him suspiciously, he knew that the wizard was up to something and he didn't know what it was; they were very close to elfish territory and it made Thorin a little uncomfortable.

Thalia looked at Thorin knowing that whatever Gandalf was planning, it wasn't going to end well if he was leading them anywhere near the elves; she knew that Thorin didn't like them and none of the other dwarves appeared to like them either.

"Come on Thalia," Kíli said as he stopped next to the blonde, he smiled at her knowing that they had to hurry if they wanted to keep up with the wizard; she quickly started moving knowing that she must not fall behind.

Kíli watched the blonde go before he shared a look with his older brother, they had both noticed something and they knew that it had nothing to do with Thalia joining the company; they had a feeling that this something was a good thing were their uncle was concerned.

Gandalf hurried forward as he tried to spot the cave that he was looking for, he was sure that it was around somewhere and he just had to remember where; they needed to get away quickly if they wanted to escape the approaching wargs.

"Where are we going?" Thorin demanded as he came to a stop beside the wizard, he knew that Gandalf was up to something; however before he could further question the wizard he heard something that made his heart lurch and made him worry.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	16. Chapter 15: Ouch That Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Ouch That Hurt.**

"Uncle! Thalia's been shot," Kíli cried as Thalia glared at the offending arrow that was now stuck through her shoulder; she hissed in pain as she felt Fíli quickly check her shoulder knowing that she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

The blonde blinked as she moved to keep herself calm, she was seriously injured and she knew that if she did anything drastic such as pulling the arrow from her shoulder then she'd bleed to death rather quickly.

Thorin was suddenly by the blonde's side making her shake her head as she took a deep breath, she steadied herself as the dwarf king gave her shoulder a quick check knowing that they didn't have time to stop and treat it. Kíli quickly whirled around and fired a shot at the approaching warg, they were closing in and with Thalia suddenly injured it left them with a problem.

"We cannot remain here," Gandalf said as he attempted to urge the dwarves to move forward, he ignored the glare that Thalia shot at him as she gritted her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder; she knew that she needed treating and soon.

Thorin was also glaring at the wizard who he held personally responsible for the blonde's sudden injury; he didn't know what Gandalf was doing but it had resulted in Thalia being hurt.

"Will you be okay?" Ori asked as he looked at the blonde with big concerned eyes, she nodded as she forced a smile knowing that she couldn't slow down the company now; Bilbo also watched her concerned as other members of the company prepared their weapons.

Gandalf frowned knowing that they wouldn't all survive a fight like this and they needed to get moving; he quickly hurried away making Thalia roll her eyes.

"He's really starting to annoy me," she muttered making Balin nod his head, his war worn eyes looked over at Thorin knowing that the wizard was going to get someone killed if he continued on this way; he had brought Thalia into this quest and now didn't seem to care what would her fate be.

"I'm okay… we need to move," the blonde said as she glanced behind her at the circling wargs and orcs, she swallowed hoping that the next run wouldn't be as far; she didn't want to jar her shoulder too much.

Thorin frowned as he pulled out his new sword, orcrist, knowing that she was right but the wizard had left them behind and with her injury she would be easily picked off by the orcs and he couldn't let that happen.

"Come quickly," Gandalf called suddenly appearing from one of the rock formations making Thalia look at Thorin, she knew that the wizard was leading them towards something and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well when they reached their destination.

The dwarf king huffed annoyed at the wizard wondering what he was playing at, he nodded at Balin to take Thalia with him as the company started to move towards the opening where Gandalf was waiting for them.

"I'm okay," Thalia said as the quickly reached the opening, the blonde bit back a groan as she noticed the small drop and she cursed softly knowing that going down was going to hurt her shoulder.

Balin nudged the blonde forward making her glare at him as several of the dwarves hurried down the drop, she wasn't in a rush to hurt herself even more and she knew that sooner or later she would have to go. Thorin glared at the blonde as she told Balin to go ahead, he didn't know what she was playing at, he didn't want her getting even more hurt than she already was; she was his responsibility and he didn't want her hurt again.

Soon it was only Kíli left in the field holding off the wargs as the rest of the company got to safety, he glanced behind him as Thorin called him back to the group as everyone but Thalia ducked into the hole that Gandalf had found.

"Go Thalia," Thorin ordered when he looked at the blonde, she shook her head as she focused on the wargs knowing that the chances of them getting away unharmed from this weren't good; she was already injured and she didn't want that to happen to Kíli.

Thorin muttered under his breath of the stubbornness of women, he didn't know why she was refusing to get herself to safety when she was clearly not going to be any help while she was injured. Suddenly an orc took a shot at Kíli as the dwarf prince hurried towards the cavern that the company was hiding; he glanced behind him as the arrow soured through the air towards him, his eyes widening as it grew closer before it suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Thorin stared shocked as Kíli approached him, he had never seen anything like that before and he wasn't sure what to make of it; the sudden panting from behind him made the dwarf king turn to look at Thalia.

The blonde had her good arm out stretched and her blue eyes focused in concentration as if this was difficult, she opened her eyes as she carefully lowered her hand allowing the arrow that had been aimed at Kíli to drop to the ground as the sound of horses approaching caught her attention. Kíli grabbed a hold of Thalia and pulled her into the cavern were the others were hiding as Thorin followed after them once he was sure that everyone from the company was safe; Thalia nodded at Kíli with a small smile as she pulled away from him allowing him to go to his brother.

The sounds of battle overhead reached the company as they listened closely as they waited to see what would happen now; Gandalf stood off to the back with his eyes watching the entrance of the cavern wondering what had happened outside. Thalia took a deep breath as she leant against the far wall, her shoulder hissed in protest knowing that she had used her powers when she shouldn't; she watched the company wondering what would happen now.

"We need to get moving," Gandalf said suddenly making Thorin look at him, he snorted as he glared at the wizard who didn't seem to care that their witch had been injured; the dwarf king's blue eyes sort out Thalia concerned for her, he wanted to check out her injury before they went anywhere.

"Balin check Thalia's injury… we'll rest here for a moment," Thorin said as he looked at the blonde concerned, the colour had drained from her face and she didn't look well; it worried him that this had happened to her.

Balin nodded his head as he hurried over to the witch to check her over while Gandalf moved to protest; he knew that they needed to move now before more trouble found them.

"I must insist," Gandalf said as he approached Thorin, he didn't want to waste time when he was sure that treating Thalia could wait until they reached a safer place; he had plans for the company and they needed to stick to them.

"And I must insist that we wait," Thorin snapped furious that the wizard had such lack of concern for the witch that he had dragged into their world; she was his responsibility and he was going to make sure that she survived this quest as best as possible.

The two men glared at one another before a thud caught their attention as Balin cursed aloud making Thorin look behind him; his heart raced as he moved forward through the concerned group of dwarves towards the now unconscious form of Thalia who was looking even worse than she had done before.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	17. Chapter 16: Waking in Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Waking in Rivendell.**

Thalia furrowed her brow as she slowly started to come aware of her surroundings, she made a small noise of annoyance as she flexed her fingers; her shoulder no longer hurt and she wasn't sure why she was laying on a comfortable bed, for a moment she wondered if she had been sent home. Carefully opening her blue eyes, Thalia blinked as she looked around the room where she had been laying in rest; her memory was slightly foggy about how she had gotten there and what had happened after she had saved Kíli from the orc's arrow.

"It's nice to see you awake Thalia," said a voice making the blonde scowl as she turned to glare at the wizard, he was the last person that she wanted to see now that she had woken up; she had hoped that maybe Balin had stuck around since he was the company doctor.

Gandalf stared at Thalia in wonder as he thought about Lord Elrond had told him about treating the blonde's injury, he knew that there was something more to her and he was sure that while they were in Rivendell he would be able to discover what.

"This is our host Lord Elrond, he is the one that healed you," the wizard said introducing the elf that stood just off to the side, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had questions about Thalia that needed to be answered.

The blonde turned her gaze from Gandalf to look at the elf, she knew that the dwarves wouldn't be happy to be in his home and she hoped that they hadn't left her behind with the annoying wizard; she wasn't sure that she could handle his curious ways.

"It's nice to meet you," Thalia said carefully as she pushed herself up, she was a little surprised to find that she was wearing her red check pyjamas; she wondered for a moment were her traveling clothes had gone and who had her bag.

"The pleasure is mine Thalia Graceful Hunter," Lord Elrond said as he nodded his head at the blonde, his blue eyes watching her curiously as he pondered who she could be; he already had another from her world staying with him and he was curious if he'd be able to help them with her.

The blonde bite back a groan at her name, she wasn't sure why people kept getting it wrong and no matter how much she had tried to correct the dwarves; they didn't seem to understand where they were going wrong.

"Thank you for healing me," Thalia said as she nodded at the elf, she had heard a lot about how much the dwarves disliked them but she wasn't sure how to interact with one now that she was in the same room as one.

Lord Elrond shared a look with Gandalf, he wanted to know more about the mortal witch that the wizard had stolen from another world; he wasn't too pleased with what the grey wizard had done and he was sure that the white council would want to know why he had done this.

"I barely did anything my lady… it was your strange ability with water that healed you," Lord Elrond said as he watched her, he had never seen anything like it before and he wanted to ask her about her strange ability but he was aware that she needed rest.

Thalia swallowed as she shifted uncomfortably, the last thing that she wanted to do was to reveal all of her secrets to the two nosey men.

* * *

Thorin huffed annoyed as he glared at another passing elf, he was far from pleased that he had yet to see Thalia; he had carried her to the city after she had passed out since the wizard had been determined that the seek help from the elves in spite of everything that had happened.

"She's in good hands Thorin… Lord Elrond is a fine healer," Balin said as he tried to calm his friend, he had been watching the dwarf king pace for the last half an hour and it was clear that he had grown attached to the blonde witch. She had slowly wormed her way into the heart of the company and they all worried for her now that she was hurt.

Thorin muttered under his breath as he wondered what was taking so long, he knew that Gandalf was with her while the elf lord treated her but that didn't take away his worry; the wizard had barely blinked when she had passed out.

"I heard Gandalf say that they had someone else from her world here," Bofur said as he sat next to his brother and cousin, he watched Thorin knowing that they were all curious and worried for the blonde but he had never seen the king like this before.

"Then the sooner we leave the better," Thorin muttered, he didn't want the elves thinking that they could take their witch; she was part of his company and he wasn't going to allow the elves to start a collection.

The company fell into silence as they wondered about why they wouldn't be able to see Thalia, the elves were keeping her hidden away and they didn't like it; there was clearly something going on and they wanted to know what it was.

"What do you think they want with Thalia?" Bilbo asked worried, he had been so excited to meet with the elves but only for the fact that they were now holding the blonde witch hostage was he not enjoying the trip; he looked around as everyone seemed thoughtful about his question.

"We don't know lad… but whatever the tree shaggers want with her it can't be good," Dwalin said making the group mutter in agreement, he looked at Thorin wondering how they were going to rescue their witch and escape.

* * *

Thalia muttered under her breath annoyed as she glared at Gandalf, he was ignoring her angry look since she had already tried to get out of bed and had been told in no uncertain terms that she shouldn't.

"I have an old friend that is coming to see you… he is from your world," Lord Elrond said as he watched the blonde, he was sure the other realmer that was staying with him would be able to help them with her; she wasn't like the other humans that had come before her.

Thalia crossed her arms as she glared at the elf, she had a sinking feeling that she was missing something right now and she didn't like it; she hadn't been allowed to see the dwarves and Gandalf had been asking her a lot about her life back on her world.

A knock at the door made Lord Elrond smile as he moved to open the door, he didn't want any of the dwarves interfering since he wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Thalia Graceful Hunter. Outside of the door stood Edward Collins, he was wearing a set of elegant robes that indicated that he was a high ranking member of the elfish community.

"Lord Elrond, what can I do for you?" he said as he nodded his head, he smiled pleasantly as he stepped into the room; he wasn't all too sure why he had been summoned but he stopped when his blue eyes landed on Thalia.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably as she felt a horrible feeling sweep over her, there was something about the man that had entered the room; she knew that he wasn't human nor was he elf.

"Thalia Graceful Hunter… this is Edward son of Athena," Lord Elrond said proudly as he introduced the glaring demi-god to the witch, he could already see that Edward knew something that they didn't.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	18. Chapter 17: Daughter of Poseidon

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Daughter of Poseidon.**

"How dare you bring me to see a daughter of Poseidon," Edward spat in disgust as he turned to look at Lord Elrond, he couldn't believe that he had been brought into a room with the child of his mother's rival.

Thalia furrowed her brow as she looked at the man across the room, she didn't know what he was talking about; she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, she knew both of her parents and neither of them were a Greek god of any sort.

"Is there a problem?" Gandalf asked as he watched Edward, he had known the man before him for many years and he was a great teacher for the Elven community; however he had never seen him react like this before.

Thalia wasn't the first person they had brought to him but this was the first time that he had snapped; the blonde was just another person that they needed him to tell them apart.

"There is… I will not help a child of Poseidon," Edward snarled as he shot a glare at Thalia, he was disgusted that he even had to breath the same air as her; he felt sick and he knew that he wouldn't remain in the room for much longer.

Lord Elrond frowned as he stared at the demi-god, he had never heard that much hatred from his friend before and it worried him why that might be.

"I am not a daughter of Poseidon… my parents are Nathan Hunter and Kathryn Simmons," Thalia said as she glared at the man across the room, she didn't care if he was a demi-god; she knew who her parents were and nothing could change that not even the way that they treated her.

Edward chuckled darkly as he looked at the blonde, his eyes wild knowing that this was the perfect chance to upset the blonde; he knew that their parents disliked each other and that was why he would do it.

"Your parents are liars… I can sense you from here daughter of Poseidon, there is no denying who you are," Edward said smugly as he watched the blonde, he knew that there was no way that he would break this to her nicely; she was who she was and that was why she had been pulled through the realms so easily.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond looked at one another confused, they only knew what Edward had told them about the Greek Gods but they knew that Athena and Poseidon were great rivals.

"Thank you for your help," Gandalf said quickly as he glanced at Thalia, he could see the confusion that was written on the blonde's face and he knew that what had been said had been hard for her since she clearly didn't know.

Edward frowned as he recognised the dismissal in the wizard's words, he opened his mouth to say something else when Lord Elrond stopped him; it was clear that his words were intent on hurting the blonde.

"That will be all Edward," Lord Elrond said as he showed the son of Athena from the room, he didn't want him upsetting Thalia more than he needed to.

* * *

Thorin glared at the elven lord as he stalked towards him, he wanted answers to why no one had been able to go and see Thalia yet; he knew of elven healing and he was sure that she had recovered well now. Lord Elrond sighed as he crossed his arms behind his back and looked at the furious dwarf king, he didn't know what sort of connection that Thorin had with Thalia but it concerned him greatly; he hoped that the blonde would stay in Rivendell because of her demi-god status.

"What can I do for you Thorin, son of Thráin?" Lord Elrond asked calmly as he eyed the dwarf, he hoped that he would be rid of the dwarfs soon since when the white council came together this quest would be finished; he had already seen the map that Thorin had been left by his father and he didn't know why he'd want to awaken the dragon.

"I demand to see Thalia," Thorin said enraged that the elf thought that he could lock the blonde away like this; he worried for her and what the elves could be doing to her while she was being held hostage.

Lord Elrond frowned as he stared down at the dwarf king, it was clear that he held some romantic feelings for the demi-god; he'd almost had to force Thorin to hand her over when they had first arrived in Rivendell.

"Lady Thalia is resting," Lord Elrond said simply as he kept his face neutral since the blonde had kicked him and Gandalf out of her room after they had attempted to question her about her world and her powers; they were curious as to what she could do as a child of Poseidon.

Thorin frowned not liking that answer nor the title that the elf had given the blonde, he knew that the elf was going to attempt to claim Thalia in some way like they did with all beings that came through the realms and there was no way that Thorin was allowing him to have his witch.

"Take me to her this instant," Thorin demanded, he didn't care what the elf said he needed to make sure that she was okay; the witch was a member of his company.

Lord Elrond stared at him for a moment, he knew that Thorin was determined to see the blonde and he didn't want him annoying any of his people with his strange demand; it was clear that there was something going on between the dwarf king and Thalia.

* * *

Thalia sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her legs as she tried to wrap her head around what had happened; she didn't want to believe that her parents had lied to her all of her life, she couldn't possibly be the daughter of a Greek God. The blonde jumped as Thorin burst into her room, she stared at him shocked as the elf behind him scowled as he attempted to stop the dwarf king.

"Thalia?" Thorin asked as he took in the distressed state of the blonde, the elf lord had clearly done something that had upset her and he felt a sudden wave of anger rush through him; he had the sudden urge to kill whoever had done this.

Thalia stared at Thorin for a moment before she burst into tears, she had never felt like this before and she couldn't believe that this was all happening to her; she didn't know how to describe the betrayal that she felt. Thorin watched her for barely a second before it became too much and moved to comfort the blonde, he ignored the protest of the elf that tried to stop him; he could see that she needed someone right now and after weeks of traveling with her, he felt the need to be the one.

"They lied to me," Thalia whimpered as she clutched at Thorin's tunic, she swallowed the horrible lump in her throat knowing that if what Edward had said was true then she would never be able to forgive her parents for their lies.

Thorin comforted the blonde unsure what she had been lied to about as he looked out of the window of her bedroom, the sky was now grey and a heavy rain had taken over the sunny day that they had been enjoying. Something magical told the dwarf king that this was Thalia's doing, the blonde had mentioned briefly that she had some control over the element and now with her emotions out of control; she had no control of her magic and abilities.

"It'll be okay," Thorin said as he quietly comforted the witch, he was going to make sure that she was okay before they continued on their quest.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	19. Chapter 18: Dining with Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Dining with Elves.**

Thalia took a deep breath as she prepared herself for dinner, she was refusing to stay in her room like Lord Elrond wanted her to; the blonde wasn't in the mood to do as she was told to someone who she didn't like.

"Are you sure about this?" Thorin asked as he eyed the witch, he was a little unsure about how things would go especially after she'd had a bit of a cry; he knew that Thalia was trying to be strong but he could tell that there was a lot going on in her mind.

The blonde nodded her head as she looked at him, she knew why he was worried and he didn't blame her for disliking the elves; they did have a way of thinking that they knew best and they had clearly done something that they shouldn't have.

"I'm sure… it's better than being with them," Thalia muttered, she had discovered her own dislike for the elves and she knew that it would take some time to adjust to the fact that Nathan Hunter wasn't her father.

The blonde swallowed knowing that she needed answers and she knew that there was no way that she was going to get them anytime soon; the sky outside was suspiciously dark and Thalia knew that it wasn't her doing that the weather hadn't returned to normal.

Thorin nodded his head as he watched her for a moment, the blonde was dressed in navy blue medieval dress paired with black pointed flats and he was sort of pleased that she was wearing his royal colours even if she wasn't aware of it as she stood before him.

"I'm ready when you are," Thalia said as she smoothed out her dress, she missed her jeans and was annoyed that the elves had taken her things and had yet to return them; she huffed wondering when she would get her stuff back.

* * *

"Thalia you are all better," Bilbo said as the blonde appeared with Thorin, he ignored the bitter look of their host as he hurried forward to meet the witch; he couldn't believe that she was okay after what had happened.

Thalia smiled as she glanced at Thorin who wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her at his side, she knew that he was sending some sort of message but she wasn't sure what.

Fíli and Kíli shared a grin knowing that what their uncle was doing while Balin just rolled his eyes as they all took a seat; he knew that his friend didn't like the elves attention to Thalia, but he hadn't expected him to do this.

"Lady Thalia how nice of you do join us," Lord Elrond said disapproval coloured his voice as he eyed the blonde, he didn't know why she was so taken with the dwarfs but he knew that it would bring her nothing but trouble especially since they planned to travel to the Lonely Mountain.

"Well I couldn't stay locked up in my room forever now could I, despite what others may want," Thalia said as she sat down next to Thorin; she caught a smirk on his face while a couple of the others chuckled as her barb towards their host.

The blonde smiled as she looked at Lord Elrond, she wasn't going to bow down to his wants and she knew that this had to be a new one for him especially since everyone listened to what she had to say.

Gandalf held back a groan as he looked at the blonde, he could tell that she was still angry about her meeting with Edward and he doubted that she would warn to the idea that Lord Elrond had for her.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori said as he tried to persuade his brother to eat something, they were being fed salad by the elves and no one looked pleased about it.

"I don't like green food," Ori huffed as he pushed away his plate, he pouted as he heard other members of the company grumble about the food they were being feed.

Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust, she'd been fed nothing but liquids since she had woken up and now she was a little bit disappointed about what she was eating.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin grumbled making Thalia glance at him, a small smile graced her lips knowing that she wasn't the only one that would be craving proper food; she felt a hand rest on her knee making her look at Thorin who was conversing with Balin.

The blonde turned her attention back to Bilbo so that she could start talking to him, she knew that there was so much to talk about especially since they would be leaving to continue their quest soon.

Lord Elrond frowned as he watched the ease in which Thalia spoke with the dwarves, he didn't know what it was about them that made her more talk able than when she was with his people.

"I was thinking that maybe Lady Thalia would like to remain here with us once the white council have decided what is to be done with this quest," Lord Elrond said making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the elven lord.

Thalia glared at him, she had no intentions of expanding her stay with the elves after what she had learnt; she couldn't believe that Lord Elrond thought that she would want that.

Thorin frowned as he looked at Lord Elrond knowing that the elf was up to something, he still didn't know what had been said that had upset Thalia but he knew that she wasn't going to be warming to elves anytime soon.

"I would rather not," Thalia said politely as she could, she took a deep breath as she calmed herself knowing that if she snapped at the elf then it could spell disaster for the rest of the company and their quest.

The blonde watched the look of disapproval that filled Lord Elrond's face as she denied his request, she wasn't going to stop what she was doing just because he didn't like it; she felt Thorin remove his hand knowing that he wasn't going to allow her to stay.

"I must protest as well… Thalia is a part of my company and I shall not leave her behind," Thorin said as he eyed the elven lord knowing that there was a chance that this would turn into an argument one that he had no intentions of losing.

Gandalf stared at the dwarf king knowing that this wasn't going to end well if Lord Elrond didn't get what he wanted; the white council were not going to allow the company to continue if they annoyed the elf lord.

"Be that as it may… I must insist that the demi-god remain here with us, I'm sure she has much to learn and she can do it here with us," Lord Elrond said as he stared at Thorin, knowing that with one demi-god already within Rivendell it would be better if the blonde remained with them.

Thorin looked confused for a moment as he spotted that Thalia was now glaring openly at the elf, he didn't know why Lord Elrond had called her a demi-god but it was clear that she didn't like it.

"I believe she is present and she won't be staying here," Thalia snarled as she glared at the elven lord, she couldn't believe that he thought that he could talk about her as if he knew best; she didn't want anything to do with Lord Elrond or his people.

Lord Elrond frowned as he stared at the blonde wondering why she would refuse his hospitality, she would flourish in Rivendell and certainly would be safer than if she stayed with the dwarves and their ridiculously quest. However before Lord Elrond could speak and try to persuade Thalia to stay with them there was a loud crack of thunder echoed above making everyone fall silent; it was clear that this idea displeased someone else as well.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	20. Chapter 19: Escaping at Night

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Escaping at Night.**

Thalia grinned as she changed into her grey cable jumper and skinny jeans with ripped detail paired with rust ankle boots; the blonde had been thrilled when she had returned from dinner to find her stuff had been returned. Pulling her hair back out of her eyes and into a ponytail so that her hair was pulled out of her face, she took a deep breath knowing that from now on they would be on the road again.

Thalia didn't know when she would get to sleep in a comfortable bed again and there was still a long, dangerous road ahead of them before they reached the Lonely Mountain and even when they did they still had to face the dragon. The sound of someone knocking on the blonde's bedroom door made her swallow, she hoped it wasn't an elf since the company wanted to slip away un-noticed and the last thing that she wanted was to be held hostage against her will.

Thalia walked towards her door and opened it to find Fíli and Kíli waiting for her, she sighed in relief before she moved to collect her navy spot business bag; she ignored the curious looks from the brothers as she slipped a small book into her bag.

While they had been staying in Rivendell, Thalia had taken the time to check what sort of spells she had brought with her in notebook; the blonde had considered summoning her book of shadows, however she had decided against it right now.

"What's that?" Kíli asked as Thalia closed her bag, he stared at the blonde curious about why he didn't know anything about the book that she was carrying with her.

"It's a portal spell book," Thalia said as she shouldered her bag and made sure that she had everything, she knew that there was no coming back if she left anything behind and she doubted that Lord Elrond would send her anything that she forgot.

Fíli and Kíli looked at the blonde intrigued, they knew that she was a witch but a part from a couple of tricks that they had seen her do.

"No," Thalia said knowing that the two dwarf princes were thinking, she wasn't about to make a mess of things by doing some spells for personal gain.

* * *

Thorin nodded his head as he made sure that everyone had arrived, he looked at his nephews as they started to walk away from the elven city; they were all glad to be leaving the city behind and to be continuing on their journey to reclaim their home land from the dragon Smaug.

Thorin quickly sort out Thalia who was walking alongside Ori and Bilbo, he approached them causing the other two men to walk away and the blonde to turn her attention to him.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" the dwarf king asked, while he didn't want to leave her behind with his enemies, the last thing he wanted was to put her in any danger; she meant too much to him for him to risk losing her in anyway.

Thalia blinked as she stared at Thorin for a moment, she didn't know where this was coming from but she wasn't about to abandon the quest now; she had said she would help them and that was what she was going to do.

"I'm sure… besides you'll need me against that dragon," Thalia said reminding Thorin that she had once mentioned that she had fought a dragon and won; she smiled as he looked at her, she knew that she would need time to gather what she required to take on the dragon.

Thorin cleared his throat and nodded his head, he was pleased that she wanted to stay and help them in every way possible; he wanted to be sure that she was protected if they were to run into trouble again.

* * *

"Tell us more about your world Thalia," Ori requested as the company continued forward, he looked at the blonde hopefully making her nod her head; she hardly spoke about her home and it had been weeks since she had left it behind.

"What do you want to know?" Thalia asked, she could see that this topic wasn't just an interest for Ori but for everyone else in the company; she was from another world and they were curious to know what her world was like.

Ori frowned for a moment before he looked at Bilbo, they both weren't sure what question that they wanted to ask first; Thorin walked passed them as he moved forward making Thalia smile at him.

"Are there any dwarves and hobbits in your world?" Bilbo asked making the blonde smile sadly at him, she knew that this was bound to come up and sooner or later; she glanced around the group who were all curious about her answer.

"Sadly there are no hobbits… but there are dwarves, nothing like any of you though," Thalia said remembering when she had meet some dwarves once; it was a long time ago and she had only been new to the craft when she had seen them.

Bilbo frowned, he wondered how sad her world was if they did not have hobbits at all in her world; the dwarves seemed a little put off that while there were dwarves in her world, they weren't like them.

"I don't know much about them… magical creatures aren't seen much where I am from," Thalia said knowing that they were all a little disappointed, they continued on in silence as they thought about what she had said; there was so much they all wished to ask her.

The blonde had once told them that the people of her world had no idea that magic existed and that it was a secret that had to remain that way; there had been consequences the last time that anyone had revealed magic to the world.

"What about your family, I'm sure they miss you," Bofur said making Thalia stop and look at him, they were all aware that she had just discovered that her father wasn't her father; but he was curious about the people that had raised the extraordinary witch.

Thalia swallowed, she knew that her parents had never approached of anything that she had ever done and while her grandmother had always been supportive of her.

"There's not much to say…" Thalia said softly as she run her fingers along the 9ct white gold amethyst teardrop pendant; she didn't want to talk about her family right now, not when her mother's betrayal was still fresh on her mind.

The company seemed to understand that she wasn't ready to talk about the family that she had left behind, it was clear that in time maybe she would be able to get over the fact that they had kept things from her.

"What about courting? Did you have someone special waiting for you?" Kíli asked innocently as he ignored the look that Thorin shot him, he knew that his uncle liked Thalia more than a friend and he hoped that his uncle would have a chance to court the blonde.

Thalia blinked in slight surprise that Kíli had asked her something like that and she was grateful for the change in subject; she shook her head as she remembered her last boyfriend.

"I'm not courting anyone… not for many years now," the blonde said as Fíli and Kíli grinned at one another at that news; they liked Thalia and knew that she would make the perfect aunt for them, now all they had to do was give their dear uncle Thorin a push in the right direction.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	21. Chapter 20: The Misty Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Misty Mountains.**

Thalia's teeth chattered as they walked along the narrow slippery mountain path as rain poured down on them making the blonde groan as she pulled her khaki jacket with faux fur trim zip-through hood closer to her body in an attempt to stay warm.

The blonde shivered as she carefully moved forward, she was greatly uncomfortable about being this high from the ground; she swallowed heavily knowing that one slip could send her falling to her death.

"_Be careful Thalia,_" the mysterious voice whispered to her as if reminding her what would happen if she slipped and fell; she nodded her head as she continued forward knowing that she had to stay alert.

"Goddess it's cold," Thalia murmured making Thorin raise an eyebrow at her, he had noticed that she said that instead of saying Aulë like they did; he chuckled knowing that the blonde was different to the dwarf women that he knew.

However before the dwarf king could reply, Dwalin's cry of panic made them both look up as a boulder came hurtling towards them; Thalia squeaked in surprise as someone behind her grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall making her gasp as the area was knocked out of her.

"What the hell?" Thalia demanded breathlessly as the company pressed themselves against the face of the wall; she glared at Dwalin who was behind her, she knew her back was going to be sore later and the cold wouldn't help.

The blonde sighed in relief as the flying boulder missed them and crashed just feet from where they had been standing moments before; she swallowed knowing that they had been lucky.

"That's no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle," Balin shouted as Thalia blinked the pouring rain from her blue eyes, she felt Thorin pull her closer and missed the nod that he gave to Dwalin for keeping her safe; however they all stared shocked as a dark tall shadow approached them in the distance.

"_Move Now_," the mysterious voice demanded making Thalia swallow as a stone giant appeared, she blinked knowing that they were in a lot of trouble; she glanced at Thorin, whose grip on her tightened making her curse softly knowing that they were in trouble.

"We need to move," Thalia said making Thorin look at her, his blue eyes met with hers as he felt something stir in his stomach at the panic in her eyes; he knew that she would not say this if they didn't need to move now.

The blonde almost sighed in relief as Thorin barked an order for everyone to start moving, she looked at him as he pulled her along knowing that they needed to keep going. However they did not get far before another boulder crashed into the mountain side and took some of the path with it, Thalia quickly grabbed a hold of Bilbo knowing that if someone didn't watch out for the hobbit then they would lose their hobbit to the seemly bottomless pit below.

The ground beneath their feet started to shake making Thorin curse as he glanced around him wondering what was going on; he knew that someone was going to be lost if they all weren't careful. Fíli and Kíli stared at one another in horror as the rock that they were standing on split as the stone giant that they were standing on suddenly stood up.

The stone giant stood straight up making Thalia cling to the side of the mountain as Thorin wiped his wet hair from his face and watched as Fíli disappeared with several other members of the company. The stone giant didn't take another step forward as it was suddenly lost it's balance and fell into the side of the mountain creating a pathway for the group to clamber of.

Thorin jumped to safety as Dwalin clung to Thalia, she furrowed her brow for a second before she found herself being shoved unceremoniously into the dwarf king's arms; she shook as everyone clambered to safety knowing that she needed to do get her act together. The group watched in horror as the stone giant was knocked back by another causing it to stumble and crash knee first into the mountain, the rest of the company seeming crushed as it happened.

Thalia clung to Thorin as he cried out at the loss of Fíli, she knew the dwarf prince was his heir and she closed her eyes as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Thorin took a deep breath as he released Thalia and hurried forward with the remainder of his company; his heart in his throat needing to know if he had lost his nephew.

The dwarf king sighed in relief as he rounded the corner to find Fíli and the others all alive, he rested against the wall as he stared at his nephew who offered him a weak smile; Thalia smiled softly at the sight of the others knowing that it had been a close call for them all. Fíli laughed as Kíli launched himself at his older brother and hugged him as the company converged on their lucky members; he couldn't believe that they had managed to escape like that.

"_Thalia_," the mysterious voice called making the blonde frown, it was trying to warn her about something and she didn't know what; she usually had more to go on than just her name in warning.

Thalia looked around as she took in the sight around her before she noticed that Bilbo was missing; the blonde's blue eyes widened in horror as she looked around her.

"Where's Bilbo?" Thalia asked making the group look at her, they stared for a bare moment before they all quickly started to search for the hobbit; the blonde ignored the curious look from Thorin, knowing that they had to find Bilbo and now.

Thalia swallowed as she carefully moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down, she hoped the hobbit hadn't fallen off the cliff; she stared in horror as her thoughts were confirmed.

"Goddess Bilbo… take my hand," Thalia yelped as she rushed forward to try and retrieve the dangling hobbit as the others hurried over to help her save Bilbo; the blonde sighed in relief as she started to pull the hobbit to safety.

It didn't take much of an effort to pull Bilbo onto the side, however everything after she had saved the hobbit seemed to go in slow motion as the ground beneath Thalia's knees gave way and Thorin surged forward and grabbed her hand as she suddenly dropped causing Thalia to fall.

"Hold on," Thorin urged as the rest of the company moved to try and save her, Bilbo stood back in horror as Thalia dangled over the edge like he had; she would have been safe if she had not of saved him.

"Don't let me fall," Thalia pleaded as tears filled her eyes, the rain poured heavily and thunder crashed as the dwarves attempted to pull her back onto the side; Fíli and Kíli clung to their uncle in hopes of helping him pull the blonde back to safety.

Thorin shook his head as the blonde's hand slowly started to slip from his, there was no way that he could forgive himself if she were to fall; he knew that they needed to do something and quickly. However before Thorin could get a better grip on Thalia's hand and order someone to grab a hold of her as well; the blonde's hand slipped from his causing her to fall.

"Thalia!" Thorin cried in horror as the blonde fell into the darkness below, Balin and Dwalin held onto him in case he attempted to throw himself after her as they watched Thalia fall to her certain death.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


	22. Chapter 21: Greek Gods of Old

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either. Anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Greek Gods of Old.**

"Let go of me," Thorin demanded as Balin and Dwalin pulled back away from the edge, his blue eyes locked on the place where Thalia had been; he couldn't believe that she had slipped from his grip like that.

Bilbo stood at the back of the group as he stared at the edge, he couldn't believe that the witch had given her life for his; it was his fault that she had fell and he knew that Thorin wasn't going to be very welcoming to him right now.

"Thalia wouldn't want ya getting yourself killed," Balin said as he tried to ease his friends grief, they had all known that this journey would claim lived but the witch hadn't deserved the fate that had befallen her.

Fíli and Kíli sniffled as they looked at their uncle, it was clear that this was all a little bit of a shock for the company and while they might not want to; they all needed to stop and sleep.

"I'll find us somewhere to camp," Dori said carefully as he glanced at Thorin, anyone could see that their king was in shock about what had just happened; he had cared for Thalia more than any of the others had.

Balin nodded his head in agreement as he kept an eye on Thorin, the last thing they needed was their fearless leader getting himself killed; they would reclaim Erebor in her memory.

"Come on Thorin… we need to get out of this rain," Dwalin said as he helped the king to his feet, there was nothing that they could do for Thalia now and they only hoped that her death had been quick and painless.

* * *

"When do you think she will wake up?" said a voice making Thalia furrow her brow, she had fallen to her death so she wasn't sure how someone could be talking about her; there was no way that she should have survived.

The blonde swallowed heavily as she listened, she didn't know how long it was since she had slipped from Thorin's grasp but her body didn't ache like she thought it would; she guessed that was because she had died before she had hit the ground.

"Quiet Aphrodite… the poor girl's been through enough," said another voice that Thalia recognised as a woman's, who was clearly sat close to her head; the blonde felt someone wipe her forehead and she wondered how long she would have to cope with this strange darkness.

Aphrodite huffed making Thalia wonder why the woman seemed eager for her to wake up, the blonde felt someone touch her hair making her groan; she didn't like people touching her hair without permission.

"Thalia?" said the woman's voice as the room went silent, it was as if they had been waiting for her to make a sign and now that she had; it was suddenly easier for the blonde to open her confused blue eyes.

She was lying in a white room and there were two women with her, the one closest to her had curled brown hair that fell past her shoulders in neat waves and striking blue eyes; the other had long blonde hair and was one of the most beautiful people that Thalia had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked making Thalia realised that she was Aphrodite, while the other woman rolled her eyes at her daughter-in-law; she often wondered how her son put up with the blonde who didn't seem to have much going on upstairs.

"I feel fine… which is strange because I fell off a mountain," Thalia said as she stared at the two women confused, Aphrodite giggled and nodded her head while the other woman sighed and moved to put her bowl of water away.

"Your father was so worried… he thought he wouldn't be able to save you in time," Aphrodite said without thinking, she ignored the warning look from the other woman as she stared at Thalia with interest before she snapped her fingers and moved away to get something.

The blonde stared at her as she went as Aphrodite's words started to sink in, she had only known for about a week or two that her father wasn't really Jonathon Hunter; she stared as everything slowly started to fall into place.

"Where am I?" Thalia demanded as she sat up, she clutched the sheet over her to her chest as she looked at the two women that she now realised where Greek Gods; she felt her stomach churn wondering what had happened.

"You are on Mount Olympus," the brunette said as she watched the blonde, she had agreed to look after her niece as a favor to Poseidon; he had been worried sick when he had brought a nearly dead Thalia to her and she knew she'd never do that for any of her own husband's demi-gods.

There was silence in the room before Aphrodite appeared carrying a champagne coloured sequin Grecian maxi dress and a set of off white heeled sandals.

"Here you are," Aphrodite said as she set the items down with the heels, she smiled at Thalia knowing that she would make the blonde look perfect before she meet her father for the first time. The blonde eyed the two goddesses warily, she had no idea what was going on but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to wake-up on her bedroll just feet from Thorin.

"I'll leave you to get her ready," the brunette said before she walked away leaving Thalia alone, she knew her brother would be desperate for news about his only daughter.

"Don't mind Hera…she's not used to deal with demi-gods," Aphrodite said as she pulled the blonde from her bed and started to dress her, she smiled pleased that she finally had someone to play dress up with.

Aphrodite barely had time to see her own children because of her duties and the rules, so now that Thalia had been left in her capable hands; she was going to enjoy this while she could.

"I don't understand… I should be dead," Thalia said as she allowed Aphrodite to dress her, she didn't know what to think anymore since she had never thought that she would end up on Mount Olympus.

The goddess of beauty and love paused for a moment before she looked at Thalia, she had been told not to tell her anything and she knew that Poseidon wouldn't be pleased if she did.

"I can't say much only that your father wishes to speak with you… I think you're one of his favourites," Aphrodite said as she thought about Poseidon's other children, she knew how pleased he was that he finally had another daughter; he'd had seven sons over the years and only one other daughter that had turned into a monster.

Thalia stared at the goddess who continued to work on making her look perfect for her first meeting with her biological father; she felt a little uneasy knowing that she had other siblings that she didn't know about.

"Don't look so worried, you'll be fine," Aphrodite reassured Thalia, she brushed some hair from the blonde's face; she knew that Poseidon was growing restless and there was little much else she could do for Thalia since the blonde wasn't one of her children.

After a few moments, Aphrodite smiled before she wrapped an arm around Thalia's shoulders and led her from the room where she had woken up in; the blonde looked at her confused wondering where they were going. Aphrodite didn't speak as she led the demi-god in silence, she hoped that Poseidon was prepared to meet his daughter; she stopped outside of a room and only offered Thalia a reassuring smile before she knocked on the door.

* * *

Please leave a Review xxx


End file.
